


E eu ouvi o mundo em carvão e sombras

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Coming of Age, Drawing, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: (ele era lindo)Sobre um menino introvertido fazendo suas primeiras amizades (e talvez encontrando seu primeiro amor).





	E eu ouvi o mundo em carvão e sombras

_Você nunca sabe que certos acontecimentos vão mudar sua vida até que eles efetivamente façam isso._

 

Essa é a frase que está escrita no quadro da aula de artes quando eu chego, alguns minutos atrasado, para assisti-la na tarde de hoje. Meus braços estão doendo e consigo sentir que alguns roxos vão ter se instalado por aqui quando eu acordar amanhã, mas sou indiferente a esse fato. Essa é uma verdade a ser dita sobre mim: sou indiferente a muitas coisas, na verdade quase todas elas, incluindo o sorriso da professora e os escritos poéticos e motivadores do quadro negro.

A senhora Hyemi, como gosta de ser chamada, adora esse tipo de frase; todos os dias, quando eu chegar para a aula de desenho, haverá um ditado no quadro, e, nos últimos sete anos nos quais eu estudei neste maldito colégio, não me lembro de as frases terem se repetido uma única vez. Isso me faz pensar que ou a professora não tem muito o que fazer nas horas vagas  — tendo assim que preenchê-las em incontáveis pesquisas cujos temas são “frases motivacionais” ou “letras de música” —, ou que ela realmente acredita que essas sentenças ajudem em alguma coisa. Gosto da senhora Hyemi, mas tenho que admitir que a segunda opção é a que tem mais chance de ser correta: para uma mulher nos seus sessenta anos, ela pode ser inocente como uma criança de oito.

A prova disso está no conteúdo da aula de hoje, onde a senhora Hyemi faz uma breve revisão de todas as escolas artísticas que estudamos nos últimos três anos. No retroprojetor, ela nos mostra retratos tão fieis à realidade que parecem fotografias, telas que encontram seu sentido na total desordem de conceitos e também quadros que beiram a psicodelia do sonho — e eu estou gostando da aula, estou mesmo, até que a professora desliga o data show, sorri para toda a turma e então, com um golpe rápido e limpo, dá a facada:

— Beira o final do último ano de vocês e nós já estudamos todas as escolas da história da arte. Agora, acredito que é a hora de permitir a vocês experimentarem um pouco da sensação de serem o instrumento a traduzir o mundo e produzirem suas próprias obras! — Os gestos são lentos, calculados; ela sorri por entre cada palavra como uma criança fofa e cruel. — Então, crianças, é isso mesmo: o trabalho final de vocês consistirá em uma obra de autoria própria sua que deve ser entregue a mim, realizada dentro dos moldes da escola e dos materiais que vocês sortearão agora. O prazo de trabalho de vocês é de três meses. Mamão com açúcar, não é mesmo?

E é aí que você sabe que a senhora Hyemi é realmente uma criança ingênua no corpo de uma velha. Ela continua falando, explicando que, com esse trabalho, espera que consigamos nos sentir como verdadeiros artistas do século passado e que isso nos aproxime do sentimento artístico, mas ninguém parece querer se aproximar de coisa nenhuma. A maior parte da sala está dormindo e/ou olhando pelas janelas, de forma que, quando a senhora Hyemi passa com uma mão cheia de papeizinhos para que sorteemos nossos materiais e escolas de trabalho, temos uma sequência de remexeres assustados e gesticulares confusos. Tudo é explicado de novo e mais uma vez, sem que a professora nunca se exalte, até que todos os alunos tenham em mãos seus respectivos papeizinhos. Espero algo como aquarela ou tinta a óleo em uma escola legal como o surrealismo, por exemplo, pois a senhora Hyemi adora exaltar e enaltecer o quanto quadros pintados a óleo possuem certo lirismo e Salvador Dalí é alguém com quem sempre me identifiquei muito nas aulas, mas, quando desdobro os papéis, não é isso que me espera.

_Seu material é: carvão._

_Sua escola é a: naturalista._

Suspiro; essa não é nem de longe a melhor das alternativas, mas poderia ser bem pior, também. Nunca desenhei usando carvão antes.  Será difícil? Hyemi dá algumas recomendações, as quais preciso pedir que ela repita, pois não prestei atenção na primeira vez, e então nos dispensa. A luz vermelha pisca, avisando o fim da última aula e assim, nossa breve liberdade; todos, como um rebanho, levantam-se de suas cadeiras e vão embora, inclusive eu, papeizinhos em mãos e nenhuma idéia do que devo desenhar.

Ventos é uma cidade cujos índices de violência são alarmantes, comparáveis aos de uma metrópole como São Paulo; ou pelo menos é isso que o closed caption horrível do nosso jornal do local me permite deduzir enquanto espero na fila da papelaria. Todas as salas da escola parecem ter vindo para cá ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente por causa do trabalho da Senhora Hyemi, e a quantidade de pessoas no cômodo me traz uma sensação claustrofóbica. Qualé, Ventos não é uma nenhuma cidade grande, mas com certeza tem outras papelarias que não sejam esta, estrategicamente posicionada em frente ao nosso colégio. Seriam todos os alunos tão preguiçosos como eu, com meu desânimo de ter que andar mais alguns quarteirões para encontrar uma papelaria vazia? Parece que sim. A moça do jornal continua falando e o closed caption se engasga para acompanhá-la, algo que seria realmente engraçado se não fosse tão trágico.

“ _Onda de assaltos em Ventos: ... ... suspeitos agem em plena luz do dia ... ... já foram notificados mais de trinta ... ...  tentativa de estupro ... ... não houve vítimas ... ...”_

Não estou prestando atenção quando minha finalmente chega minha vez na fila, e a moça do balcão precisa me cutucar para que eu perceba. Dou um sorriso apologético para ela enquanto estendo o papel com a lista de materiais que vou precisar, e ela corre para os fundos da loja, voltando em pouco tempo com uma caixa de carvões para desenho e um bloco de folhas especiais. Ela diz o preço, mas eu não entendo, e preciso sinalizar para que ela o diga novamente, olhando diretamente para mim. Trinta reais. Ai. Choro um pouco na hora de pagar, me consolando com o fato de que não tenho escolha, e saio da papelaria.

Está começando a anoitecer e eu faço meu caminho para o ponto de ônibus, olhando em volta, pensando no trabalho de artes e no que exatamente eu vou escolher desenhar; sendo um trabalho naturalista, é esperado que eu entregue algo com precisão de detalhes e  _profundidade_ , e Senhorita Hyemi aconselhou que fizéssemos a arte baseado em algo que nos inspirasse. Não tenho nada que me inspire, e aí mora um grande problema, porque esse trabalho vale a nota do bimestre inteiro e, graças ao sistema de pontuação injusto do meu colégio, se eu reprovar em apenas uma matéria, também levarei bomba. E eu, que já não agüento mais esses últimos meses que me separam da minha formatura, teria que fazer todo o último ano de novo.

Não, obrigado.

Algo que me inspire, algo que me inspire...

Estou divagando, o que é bastante perigoso, mas a sorte está do meu lado e nada me acontece. Quando faço a curva no último quarteirão que me separa do ponto de ônibus, vejo que as aulas do IVENTEC já terminaram, também, na medida em que as pessoas não param de sair pelo portão, e, ao contrário de passar direto por todos e ir para o meu ponto — que está no fim da rua — paro para notar o prédio do Instituto Ventanense de Tecnologia pela primeira vez. É talvez a construção mais bonita da cidade: parecida com um castelo medieval, com intricados vitrais nas janelas e rodeada por grandes jardins de flores cujo cheiro se torna insuportável na primavera. Passo por esse mesmo lugar todos os dias há um ano, desde que a prefeitura decidiu que era uma ótima idéia redistribuir todos os pontos de ônibus da cidade, e nunca tinha parado para reparar neste prédio uma única vez; assim, o fato de que sinto vontade de fazê-lo justo hoje, no dia em que a Senhora Hyemi colocou a corda no pescoço de todos, soa para mim como um sinal divino. Dou um sorriso.

 

>><< 

 

A rotina se estabelece sem que eu precise fazer nenhum esforço. Saio da escola, faço meu caminho normalmente até o ponto, mas, ao invés de esperar o ônibus, sento-me apoiado em uma das árvores da pracinha que está de frente para o portão do IVENTEC e me dedico ao meu desenho por aproximadamente meia hora. Nos dias em que não tenho aula de artes marciais mistas, me arrisco até a ficar um pouco mais, e, um mês após a senhora Hyemi ter nos passado o trabalho, concluo que as coisas poderiam estar correndo de forma bem melhor.

Desenhar com carvão é um trabalho enjoado e já me acostumei a estar com as mãos sempre manchadas. No começo, desperdicei um terço da minha caixa de carvões ao manuseá-los com força demais e isso talvez tenha me atrasado um pouco, mas tudo bem. Já tenho o esqueleto rascunhado; todas as linhas que mais tarde sumirão debaixo dos detalhes que acrescentarei já estão em seus devidos lugares, e meu desenho atualmente pode ser confundido sem susto com o de uma criança pequena em processo de aprendizagem.

É um desempenho lento. Hyemi quer detalhes e profundidade e eu tenho apenas mais dois meses para entregá-los — ela faz questão de lembrar-nos na aula de hoje, seus gestos um pouco mais enérgicos que o normal —, mas a preguiça me leva a gastar o tempo onde eu poderia estar desenhando com outras coisas, mais especificamente, outras pessoas, mais especificamente ainda, Baekhee, Chanyeol, Yixiao e Sehun.

Baekhee, Chanyeol, Sehun e Yixiao não me conhecem; acho que se surpreenderiam com o fato de que sei seus nomes e também outras coisas, pescadas em pequenas partes nos trechos das conversas que consegui ler do outro lado da rua. Quando os vi pela primeira vez, na minha segunda semana de observação ao IVENTEC, com meu caderno e o pedaço de carvão na mão, poderia perfeitamente tê-los tomado por um pedaço de multidão e os ignorado, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, não consegui. Não sei dizer se foi a beleza — os quatro são como modelos de um ensaio fotográfico —, se foram as roupas descoladas — será que eles têm um estilista particular? — ou se foi o jeito como eles interagem entre si — tão grudadinhos quanto a papa que vira o meu arroz quando eu cismo de cozinhar —, mas a verdade é que tenho os observado todos os dias desde então. Às vezes, sinto como se eles fossem meus amigos, mas à distância. Meus colegas de Tumblr chamam isso de amizade platônica.

Sim, eu tenho um tumblr.

E não, eu não concordo com eles. O nome correto que dou pra isso é carência, e das boas.

As luzes vermelhas se acendem e eu me desfaço da linha de pensamento, levantando-me da carteira e juntando todos os materiais na mochila. Não poderei desenhar hoje; meu mestre de MMA teve que adiantar o horário da minha aula por causa de um compromisso pessoal e meu tempo está contado. Me apresso pelos corredores, costurando meu caminho por entre os grupinhos de amigos que também fazem seu caminho até a saída, quase tropeçando na bengala de um menino do segundo ano no percurso — os males de não prestar atenção — e tudo está com cara de que vai dar certo, está mesmo, até que alguém puxa meu braço e me sinto sendo arrastado, e ninguém reage, porque é sempre assim. Ninguém faz nada; inclusive eu.

Curiosidade: o apelido de Ventos é “cidade dos becos”. Eles se espalham pela cidade toda e são sempre sujos e escuros; é ali que a violência da cidade acontece e a prefeitura não faz muito para pará-la, mesmo em frente aos inúmeros abaixo-assinados e iniciativas populares para que os malditos becos sejam interditados. A mão que segura meu braço me arrasta pra dentro de um e o grupinho de alunos do primeiro ano ri quando sou empurrado contra a parede, soltando um arfar.

— Achou que não fosse apanhar hoje, bichinha? — vejo o líder da trupe dizer, rindo da minha cara. — Eu ainda não consertei você, sua aberração. Esqueceu disso?

Ele arma o soco e eu suspiro em desânimo quando a pancada vem. Não dói tanto quanto eu gostaria de dizer, mas os socos incomodam. Eles trouxeram um garoto do segundo ano, dessa vez, que soca o ar várias vezes antes de conseguir acertar meu rosto, e eu até riria da sua falta de jeito, mas no fim, concluo que não é engraçado.  A surra dura o tempo usual — eles nunca têm disposição para levá-la muito longe, ou eu não estarei aqui para apanhar amanhã — e, quando eles me largam no chão do beco, rindo ao irem embora, já estou em cima da hora para minha aula de MMA. Droga. Faço um rápido cálculo, concluindo que, correndo como um condenado, conseguirei chegar a tempo, e boto minhas pernas pra funcionar. 

Venço o primeiro quarteirão com rapidez, conferindo a hora no meu celular de segundo em segundo, e estou prestes a vencer o segundo quando um pequeno brilho vermelho na outra calçada, algo trivial, mas fora de contexto, me chama atenção.  O que seria? Interrompo a corrida para atravessar a rua e franzo os olhos quando tomo o smartphone quebrado nas mãos, a luz vermelha sinalizando que alguém chamado “pudim” está ligando insistentemente — quando ele desiste, o resumo das notificações acusa dez chamadas perdidas. As pessoas não saem perdendo celulares aleatoriamente na rua assim, saem? Eu, a quem o celular é quase como um anexo da mão, não consigo imaginar nenhuma outra pessoa sendo tão negligente. Aperto o botão lateral para enviar uma mensagem ao tal “pudim” avisando que o celular tinha sido perdido, mas a tela de desbloqueio se abre e então eu sinto como se um balde de gelo tivesse sido derramado por minhas veias.

O plano de fundo da tela de bloqueio é uma foto de Baekhee, a menina do IVENTEC, sorrindo de lado para a câmera.

Mil coisas se passam por minha mente — o celular está perdido, a rua está vazia, um pouco escura, e o silêncio, este que me acompanha há tanto tempo, parece adquirir um novo peso ante as conclusões que eu evito tomar. O celular vibra novamente, anunciando a décima primeira chamada perdida da noite, e eu o guardo em minha mochila, seguro no bolso da frente,  enquanto adentro um dos milhares de becos que trouxeram para Ventos seu apelido tão infame. Abandono a mochila no chão, com delicadeza, e avanço pelo beco de mãos vazias, torcendo para estar errado, realmente torcendo, porque sim, a gente vê as estatísticas no closed caption desgraçado do jornal, mas não sente a realidade delas até que aconteça com alguém que conhecemos.

Estou certo, porém, e isso me faz praguejar mentalmente: no fim do beco, Baekhee resiste contra dois homens, o rosto cheio de roxos e começando a inchar, a blusa rasgada na barriga, mas ainda de pé, o olhar meio ensandecido adquirindo tons de pânico quando ela me vê chegar. Os homens que tentam violá-la estão de costas para mim, muito ocupados em tentar derrubá-la para notar a mudança de sua postura corporal, e, olhando bem nos olhos da menina, levo meu indicador direito à boca.

Ela entende o recado. E a partir daí, não me dou muito tempo para pensar.

O jiu-jitsu é uma luta de um para um; com minha estatura, sei que é impossível conseguir dominar os dois, então vou para cima do maior, contando que conseguirei acertar uma guilhotina ou um mata-leão. Se eu falhar, as coisas podem se tornar um pouco mais complicadas, mas não estou considerando a hipótese do erro; vou com tudo para ganhar, quase me esquecendo que estou num beco fedido ao invés de em um tatame, aproveitando do elemento surpresa para ganhar alguma vantagem.

Quando ele me nota, já é tarde demais. Ele se debate, com muita força, mas não tem a menor técnica; tenta me socar por cima do ombro, me acertar uma cotovelada e então uma cabeçada, todos sem o menor sucesso, enquanto me preocupo em acertar a imobilização, sabendo que as minhas chances de sucesso são altas. No fim, em pânico, ele começa a rodar o corpo comigo em suas costas, talvez com a esperança de me prensar contra a parede, o que acaba se revertendo contra ele; em seu esforço de girar o corpo, sua defesa se abre, e eu consigo levá-lo ao chão.

Tudo isso acontece num espaço de poucos segundos. Quando acordo para a realidade, o outro homem está caído no chão com as mãos entre as pernas, e Baekhee parece quase presunçosa no espaço de tempo que seu olhar leva para encontrar o meu. No instante seguinte, ela está séria novamente, porque conseguiu ler o recado em minha expressão.  _Corra,_ eu digo. E nós corremos.

Voamos pelo beco, minha mochila batendo em todas as latas de lixo com o único propósito de me atrasar, e vencemos os próximos quarteirões em questão de segundos, sem olharmos um pro outro. Quando passamos em frente a um ponto onde o ônibus acaba de estacionar, Baekhee nem sequer hesita antes de embarcar, e fico feliz ao vê-la desaparecer dentro do veículo cidade adentro. Se os homens me pegarem, o máximo que farão será me espancar até a morte, o que não considero particularmente ruim; contudo, quando olho para trás, ninguém me segue.

Acalmo o passo, sentindo minha respiração ofegante fazer meu corpo todo tremular, e trabalho para estabilizar meu corpo, inspirando e expirando do jeito que sempre faço antes e depois de uma sessão especialmente violenta no tatame. A adrenalina esfria e, enfim, sou capaz de racionalizar o que acabou de acontecer.

Acabei de agir por impulso.

Uau.

 

>><< 

 

Meu mestre não condena nem aplaude o que eu fiz, porque, em resumo, não tem nada que ele aprove ou condene. Ele apenas me pergunta se eu penso que fiz certo e, quando digo que sim, ele só assente. Gosto dessa quietude — ela acrescenta um pouco de paz ao silêncio turbulento que sempre me acompanha. Assim, sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada entre nós, termino o treino um pouco mais dolorido do que antes, mas me sentindo bem mais tranqüilo.

Quando chego em casa, não há ninguém e as luzes estão apagadas, como sempre. Uma fina camada de poeira cobre os móveis e faço um lembrete para limpá-la enquanto coloco todas as coisas comestíveis da casa numa panela e faço um maravilhoso mexidão gourmet para meu jantar. Não é muito gostoso — minha gororoba nunca tem gosto de comida e sim de gororoba, mesmo — mas dá sustância, e é isso que importa, porque já é hora de dormir. Arrasto minha mochila comigo para o quarto e estranho senti-la vibrar. Meu celular está tocando? Ninguém nunca me liga. Tateio os bolsos e encontro meu aparelho, quieto como sempre, e preciso de um longo segundo para lembrar que o telefone de Baekhee ainda está comigo; na pressa da corrida, não me lembrei de devolvê-lo.

Encontro o aparelho no bolso da frente quase no mesmo momento que o remetente da ligação desiste, o que completa, de acordo com o resumo das notificações, a vigésima quinta chamada perdida da noite. Encaro o telefone como se dele emanasse algum tipo de veneno e quase o deixo cair quando ele começa a vibrar novamente, alguém cujo nome é “amorinha” tentando algum contato.

Essas pessoas devem estar preocupadas com Baekhee, subitamente desaparecida das redes sociais por um período tão longo, e eu adoraria atender o celular e tranqüiliza-la, mas tenho ciência de que não posso fazer isso. Ao invés, encaro o celular com apatia até que a vigésima sexta chamada perdida se acumule no visor, junto com uma centena de mensagens, das quais o resumo das notificações me permite captar pequenos trechos:

“ _Baek, cadê você?”, “Baek, estamos ficando preocupados”, “Se você ama seus amigos, atende a droga desse telefone. Baek!”_

Meu coração dói um pouquinho. Se eu sumisse assim, demorariam horas e horas pra notar meu desaparecimento, porque meus pais são basicamente as únicas pessoas que se importam e eles estão ocupados demais trabalhando para prestar atenção. Não sou ingrato — se meus pais trabalham como condenados, sei que é para manter o estilo de vida que me permite pelo menos uma nesga de independência —, mas isso não muda o fato de que quase nunca os vejo e que às vezes, só às vezes, isso tem uma importância estrondosa.

É um pensamento ruim, mas é o que eu tenho.

 

>><<

 

A última aula de hoje é física, e o professor parece tão ou mais desanimado que seus alunos enquanto dispõe as anotações sobre o quadro negro. Às vezes, sinto pena dele: dar aula no último tempo de uma sexta feira para uma turma de adolescentes não é algo que eu colocaria no topo da minha lista de coisas motivadoras, e meus colegas parecem concordar comigo enquanto babam sobre as suas carteiras. Eu mesmo não posso me isentar da culpa hoje. Geralmente, faço um esforço para pelo menos parecer que estou prestando atenção, mas o celular de Baekhee, bem seguro no meu bolso, vibrando de tempos em tempos, simplesmente não me deixa relaxar.

Sei que não tenho culpa de nada — não é como se eu tivesse roubado o telefone ou algo do tipo —, mas não consigo evitar sentir o peso de um crime sobre os meus ombros. Cada vez que o aparelho vibra, sinto o desconforto que me acompanha desde o momento em que acordei se tornar algo mais e mais parecido com uma agonia e até mesmo a simples presença do celular em meu bolso parece queimar. Essas pessoas bem que podiam parar de mandar mensagens, não? Quer dizer, já faz quase vinte e quatro horas que o aparelho está desaparecido, tempo mais do que suficiente para que todos os amigos mais próximos sejam avisados sobre a tragédia. Baekhee parece ter dormido nesse ponto.

Assim, quando as luzes vermelhas se acendem, não me dou tempo para ficar enrolando; jogo todo o material na mochila e saio voando pelos corredores, dessa vez  _efetivamente_ tropeçando na bengala do menino do segundo ano e, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, correndo como uma galinha por mais uns bons metros antes de me estrebuchar no chão. A força do impacto me desestabiliza e, por um momento, me esqueço do porque eu estava correndo tão desesperadamente. 

 _“A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição”_ , já dizia HYEMI, SENHORA, uma sábia pensadora contemporânea. Eu bem que devia tê-la ouvido.

Quando consigo me sentar, vejo o menino do segundo ano soltar um palavrão enquanto os outros o ajudam a se levantar, alguns me encarando como se eu fosse doido. Bem, não vou dizer que eles estão errados. Um pouco constrangido, esboço um pedido de desculpas, mas me sinto ainda mais ridículo ao lembrar que o menino não pode vê-lo e decido que minhas desculpas mentais terão que servir. Espero que ele me perdoe em seu coração. Volto a correr.

Quando chego ao IVENTEC, os portões ainda não se abriram, e suspiro em alívio enquanto me posiciono do outro lado da rua, logo em frente ao portão, de forma a conseguir ter uma boa visão de todos os alunos que o atravessarem. Não quero nem sequer pensar na hipótese de não conseguir devolver este telefone e, então, ter que esperar o final de semana todo para ter uma nova chance de fazê-lo. Não mesmo, obrigado.

A adrenalina esfria em meu corpo, dando lugar a uma espécie de expectativa e, junto com ela, um sopro de realidade. Começo a me perguntar se Baekhee chegou bem em casa — só a vi entrar no maldito ônibus, como poderia ter certeza de que nada aconteceu no caminho? — e, caso tenha chegado, se teve alguma disposição para se levantar da cama e vir estudar. Os efeitos de um pós-surra nunca são muito legais, posso dizer por conta própria. Nas primeiras vezes, além da dor física, há uma dor psicológica, do tipo que pinica lá no orgulho e demora eras para passar. Baekhee não me parece o tipo de pessoa acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de situação.

Decido então que, se Baekhee não tiver mesmo vindo para as aulas ou se ela tiver se escafedido no caminho de casa, mesmo assim entregarei o celular a qualquer um de seus amigos. Eles que lidem com a responsabilidade, porque responsabilidade é coisa de adulto e eu sou um jovenzinho recém-saído da adolescência segundo a legislação do meu país.

Amém, Brasil.

Contudo, quando os portões se abrem e a multidão de alunos começa a se dispersar, percebo que não devia ter me preocupado. Primeiro porque não há a menor possibilidade pela qual Baekhee pudesse ter passado despercebida —como se o corte de cabelo raspado de lado e as camisetas com estampas excêntricas já não fossem o suficiente, ela ainda está com hematomas em todo o rosto, que, inchado como uma pequena bola, chama a atenção a ponto de fazê-la parecer-se com uma celebridade. Todos os alunos que passam por ela não conseguem evitar olhar.

Menina de coragem. Eu, nesse estado, não teria me disposto nem a levantar da cama. Mas aqui está ela, tentando sorrir com suas bochechas inchadas enquanto seus amigos riem consigo, abraçando-a como se fossem capazes de protegê-la de tudo e todos. Sinto algo como um aperto na garganta ao ver essa cena e a reação que isso me traz é corrosiva. Em um segundo, tudo o que era alívio por ver Baekhee bem e ter a oportunidade de devolver o celular se congela em minhas veias e, numa consequência paradoxal, sinto meu corpo inteiro ferver. Odeio Baekhee e odeio mais ainda seus malditos amigos, todos muito bonitos como modelos de TV e ainda estudantes do maldito IVENTEC, instituto de luxo mais caro dessa porcaria de cidade. Quero ir embora, desesperadamente, mas o celular em meu bolso me ancora no mesmo lugar. E quando o olhar de Baekhee encontra o meu, o aparelho parece pesar uma tonelada.

Assim, neste um segundo em que eu e ela nos encaramos, o reconhecimento nos acorrentando, estou tão preocupado em sentir raiva que me esqueço de  _ver,_ o que é um erro terrível. No momento seguinte, Chanyeol e Sehun estão partindo pra cima de mim como dois cachorros de rua e minha reação demora tanto pra chegar que pode ser considerada inútil; em um piscar de olhos, estou imobilizado por Sehun, Chanyeol arma um soco, desses certeiros que podem fazer uma pessoa vomitar, e eu honestamente começo a me perguntar se tenho outra função nesse mundo além de sofrer como um condenado.

Encaro Chanyeol nos olhos, esperando, o que de alguma forma parece desconsertá-lo. Ele hesita por um segundo e isto é suficiente para que outra coisa chame sua atenção, fazendo-o desviar o rosto, seus braços caindo pelas laterais do corpo. Sigo seu olhar e vejo Baekhee manquitolando para atravessar a rua, a postura corporal denunciando irritação. Ela está gritando, consigo notar, mas o inchaço das bochechas mal permite que abra a boca e, assim, não consigo identificar o que está dizendo. Não tento, também; quando Sehun solta meus braços e acaricio meus punhos doloridos, toda a raiva que senti há um minuto se converte em um desconforto generalizado. Só quero ir embora.

Quando eu era criança, mamãe gostava de cantar para mim a canção do querer — uma história sobre um menino que tinha nos olhos o poder de conseguir tudo o que queria e que pagava um preço alto por isso no fim — e, enquanto me levanto e encaro Baekhee nos olhos, sinto que poderia ser esse garoto. Quero que Baekhee cale a boca e ela o faz quando estendo seu smartphone rudemente em sua direção. Quero que Sehun e Chanyeol se arrependam de terem me tratado como um criminoso e, ao olhar para eles, vejo ambos se retraírem numa quase timidez. Quero ir embora sem que ninguém me siga e, assim que caminho para longe deles, só me lembrando de olhar para trás vários minutos depois, percebo que estou sozinho.

Não é um preço assim tão alto a se pagar.

Olho no relógio do celular e percebo que vou perder o ônibus das seis e meia, mas isso não me abala como normalmente faria. Meu corpo reage a algo que primeiramente parece ser tristeza, mas que depois concluo que não é; tudo o que sinto, na verdade, é uma tremenda decepção com os meus amigos platônicos. Não tenho esse direito e sei disso, mas também não tento me impedir de sentir.

Pelo menos devolvi o telefone, penso, e é verdade, mas isso não é nenhum consolo. Meus bolsos estão vazios, mas o peso da culpa não foi embora.

Que saco.

Decido não deixar que isso me abale, porém; faço um esforço para não pensar a respeito. Pego o ônibus, chego em casa, faço uma gororoba, janto a minha gororoba, durmo. Acordo tarde no sábado, faço a faxina nos cômodos, tiro a poeira, lavo os banheiros, faço outra gororoba, almoço essa gororoba, dou um cochilo. Acordo mais tarde e me dedico então a fazer coisas das quais gosto, como mexer no tumblr, mexer no pinterest e bostejar no twitter sobre qualquer coisa que pareça relevante.

Por mais ordinário que pareça, gosto de desperdiçar meus finais de semana fazendo esse monte de nada; é bom. Quando me canso do tumblr e sua profusão de posts sobre o novo anime de esportes que está sendo transmitido e seus protagonistas muito gays e também do twitter, onde minha timeline está completamente preenchida por uma guerrinha entre fandoms — o que é EXO e BTS afinal de contas? —, decido largar tudo de lado e pintar alguma coisa.

Depois de semanas utilizando apenas o carvão, é uma sensação agradável, mas estranha, tirar meus potinhos de guache e pincéis do armário para poder me dedicar ao meu tipo de arte favorita: a abstrata. Minha mente sempre tende à psicodelia quando a deixo vagar e as cores fortes do guache me ajudam a traduzir isso para o papel; tenho uma coleção de peças abstratas guardadas em algum canto do meu quarto, as melhores delas devidamente digitalizadas e postadas no pinterest para minha incrível legião de zero fãs poder salvar em suas galerias individuais.

Felizmente, meu fracasso não me faz nem cócegas.

Me sujo todo pela falta de prática e, quando o relógio anuncia as dez horas, tenho em mãos uma peça toda trabalhada em tons de vermelho que mais parece um absorvente sujo do que qualquer outra coisa. Dou risada do meu resultado, me entrego ao prazer de rasgar tudo pela metade sucessivamente até que as dezenas de papeizinhos picados se espalhem pelo chão do quarto e então suspiro, me sentindo entediado novamente.

Não há nada de novo no twitter e também não há nada de novo no tumblr — só pessoas como eu ficam em casa num sábado à noite ao invés de beberem pra cacete e acumularem ótimas histórias para contar — então pego meu travesseiro e vou para a sala assistir a algum filme ruim, provavelmente uma das milhares de comédias românticas que mamãe tem vergonha que dizer que adora, mas que também chora em todas as vezes em que assiste.

Eu não a culpo; eu teria vergonha também.

Estou num estado vegetativo pelo excesso de glicose causado por Querido John quando meus pais chegam, pouco antes do relógio bater a meia-noite, acendendo as luzes azuis e me causando um sobressalto. Ambos riem de mim e do estado bobo em que me encontro, piscando várias e várias vezes enquanto olho em volta como uma criança babona, antes de virem em minha direção e me darem um abraço coletivo com cheiro de suor e cansaço.

— Nos atrasamos um pouco hoje — diz mamãe, atrapalhando-se com a sacola que tem em mãos antes de me entregá-la, sorrindo. — Tínhamos comprado isso de presente pra você, mas acabei esquecendo para trás e tivemos que voltar no meu serviço para pegar.

Franzo o cenho, ainda não completamente desperto do meu estado vegetativo. O delay dura por quase cinco segundos antes que eu consiga entender que preciso estender a mão e pegar a sacola, o que eu faço enfim, sorrindo fronte o conteúdo: um estojinho de tintas aquarela e pincéis novos.

Abraço meus pais novamente. Eles querem me mimar, mas estão cansados, e pouco depois de mamãe desabar em meu colo durante a sua cena favorita do filme — aquela em que John diz para Savannah que jamais a esquecerá —, meu corpo também começa a dar sinais de desistência, as piscadas durando cada vez mais tempo que os milissegundos de hábito. Estou quase dormindo quando minha mente me entrega uma cena para uma pintura — consigo ver um rosto indefinido adornado por copos-de-leite enquanto cores e mais cores aquareladas explodem no fundo — e constato, grogue de sono, que esta é uma ótima ideia.

Me agarro a ela. Não posso me esquecer — irei pintá-la amanhã, prometo a mim mesmo, amanhã...

Mas eu durmo. E me esqueço.

 

>><< 

 

Estou sentado em frente ao IVENTEC, como de hábito, levando meu desenho um pouco mais a sério para variar. Fomos liberados mais cedo do colégio hoje por causa de um conselho administrativo e, assim, tive bastante tempo para me concentrar no meu trabalho, o que trouxe como recompensa um progresso até razoável. Agora meu rascunho do IVENTEC realmente se  _parece_ com o IVENTEC e fico tão empolgado com isso que faço a besteira de tirar meu celular da mochila, ligar o 3G e mudar meu nome para Pablo Picasso em todas as redes sociais.

Já é tarde demais quando me lembro que o facebook só permite mudanças de nome de dois em dois meses e estou quase me sentindo triste quando me lembro que não tenho praticamente ninguém adicionado nessa rede social.

Amém, Twitter. Amém.

Admiro minha obra de arte neném, passando o carvão com carinho pelos contornos que já fiz de forma a torná-los mais nítidos, sorrindo para a folha de papel como uma mãe sorri pro seu recém-nascido e, assim, não vejo Baekhee se aproximar. Em um momento, estou sozinho, eu e o novo amor da minha vida, em um momento de flerte intenso e, no outro, ela brota no meu campo de visão, escorrendo pela árvore na qual estou apoiado até estar sentada do meu lado. O sobressalto é inevitável. Além da própria aparição súbita, o rosto de Baekhee parece uma pintura inacabada, o hematoma assumindo diferentes tons de roxo, verde e amarelo, e apesar de eu jurar que ela está tentando sorrir, o rosto inchado traz para si uma expressão que faria qualquer serial killer morrer de inveja.

Tiro um segundo para normalizar minha respiração e pensar em como exatamente vou fugir daqui. A ideia de estabelecer qualquer contato com Baekhee me traz um cansaço que está além do físico — sinto-me espiritualmente exausto antes mesmo que ela abra a boca e mais cansado ainda quando ela o faz, o inchaço das bochechas limitando o movimento de forma que ele se torna ilegível. Não consigo entender o que ela diz e, para o meu desgosto, isso transparece; Baekhee repete a sentença várias vezes, meus olhos se cerrando gradualmente em cada uma delas até que eles praticamente se fechem, em vão.

Estou exaurido por esse simples esforço, então desisto. Volto meus olhos para a folha de papel onde meu rascunho do IVENTEC me encara, já não mais tão atraente quanto há alguns minutos, e viro a página, rabiscando qualquer coisa no papel branco só para tentar me esquecer de que Baekhee está ao meu lado, tentando iniciar uma comunicação que sou incapaz de manter. Aperto o carvão com força, sentindo-o começar a se desfazer por entre meus dedos enquanto rabisco sem parar nem enxergar o que estou fazendo, os olhos apertados no desejo de que Baekhee vá embora, vá embora, vá embora...

Quando os abro novamente, estou sozinho, e o carvão esfarelado manchando a copo-de-leite que inconscientemente desenhei na folha de papel. Suspiro. Deveria estar aliviado, porque é isso o que eu queria, mas só sinto um vazio estranho no peito, para o qual não dou muita atenção.

Baekhee volta no dia seguinte. Sinto sua presença ao meu lado, mas não me dou ao trabalho de notá-la; me concentro em meu desenho, os pedaços de carvão quebrados denunciando o meu desespero, mas não sei se Baekhee nota. Acho que não, porque ela volta no dia subsequente e me vejo obrigado a comprar uma nova caixa de carvões para desenho, gastando o meu dinheiro reservado para financiar os doces do final de semana. Sem meus doces e ciente de que é muito possível que Baekhee continue a aparecer, minha vida parece muito amarga. Pondero procurar por um lugar melhor e mais escondido para que eu possa terminar meu desenho em paz; meu antigo esconderijo já não me traz nenhuma segurança.

Coloco isso em prática na quinta-feira. Ao sair do colégio e levar a surra nossa de cada dia, faço uma caminhada rápida em torno do IVENTEC para encontrar um lugar que me permita uma boa observação, um olho na rua e outro no relógio; hoje é dia de MMA e eu não posso me atrasar. Me sento, olho pro meu trabalho, analiso o estrago que fiz na minha obra de arte enquanto tentava ignorar Baekhee e faço uma careta.Nada impossível de ser consertado, mas nada simples também. O que eu fiz pra merecer esse tipo de castigo? Minha borracha, esta amiga fiel que um dia já foi branca e bonita — eu acho, pois já faz muito tempo — me encara de dentro do estojo, parecendo ciente e resignada com seu destino.

E eu honestamente acho que vou conseguir ter um pouco de sossego para consertar meu próprio estrago, é sério que acredito nisso, mas quando enxergo alguém caminhando em minha direção e se sentando ao meu lado pelo canto do olho, concluo que castigo de pobre é ter alegria pouca, mesmo.

Este seria um bom ditado para a senhora Hyemi colocar no quadro negro. Pelo menos ele não falha em ser verdadeiro.

Sei que não é Baekhee — ela usa perfume de lavanda, um cheiro que eu particularmente desprezo — e a pessoa ao meu lado usa algo que me parece uma versão de camelô do Malbec. É homem. Imagino quem seja e, apesar da sensação que tenho de que não vai funcionar desta vez, tento usar a mesma tática com a qual venho lidando com Baekhee durante os últimos dias: indiferença. Continuo apagando os erros do meu desenho, suavemente deslizando a borracha pelas linhas intrometidas que não deviam estar ali, ciente de que ele não foi embora, e começo a me sentir nervoso.

Por fim, Chanyeol me cutuca na barriga, com força suficiente para espalhar um arrepio de dor, e eu me sobressalto, fazendo com que o caderno e todos os meus materiais se espalhem pelo chão. Me viro para encará-lo, desgostado, e o olhar que recebo de volta é duro. Ele não está sorrindo; sua postura corporal é agressiva.

— Você anda deixando a Baek um bocado frustrada, menino. Se fingindo de surdo, ignorando ela toda vez que ela tenta te agradecer por não ter feito mais do que a sua obrigação como cidadão ao ajudá-la e devolver o telefone. Qual é o seu problema?

Não consigo saber o tom com o qual ele pronuncia as palavras, mas só o mover dos lábios já soa como um ataque.

Por que tão nervosinho, gracinha?

Dou de ombros e viro a cara para Chanyeol novamente, não mais prestando atenção no desenho, mas fingindo que sim, e vejo-o tremer de raiva pelo canto do olho. Um segundo depois, ele segura meu braço com força o suficiente para que doa e força meu tronco a se virar, suas sobrancelhas formando uma taturana logo em cima dos olhos, e nem mesmo sua beleza consegue neutralizar a vontade que a cena me faz ter de rir. Mordo o lábio e desvio os olhos, sentindo a risada contida reverberar em vibrações engraçadas por todo o meu corpo.

— Eu perguntei qual é o seu problema — ele repete, aumentando o aperto. As pontas dos meus dedos começam a adormecer. — Responde, cacete.

Eu deveria devolver a pergunta. Eles que enchem o raio do meu saco quando eu claramente demonstro que não quero conversar e no fim sou eu a ter algum problema? A risada que faz meu corpo vibrar morre e encaro Chanyeol tão duramente quanto ele me encara de volta, querendo parecer ameaçador com seu peito largo e taturana franzida enquanto é, na verdade, apenas um idiota com a defesa aberta.

 _Deixei mais do que claro que não quero conversa,_ digo enfim, ignorando o formigamento nos dedos, e a expressão que ele faz quando percebe é maravilhosa; seus olhos se arregalam, seus dedos afrouxam em torno do meu antebraço e seu corpo se inclina para trás num gesto quase instintivo, como se eu fosse portador de alguma doença contagiosa.

Quem me dera.

Durante um segundo, Chanyeol apenas me encara, seus dedos escorregando até que seu braço também o faça, caindo pelas laterais do corpo, completamente sem reação. No instante seguinte, ele está rindo, não apenas com a boca, mas com o corpo inteiro. Suas costas se arqueiam quando ele joga o pescoço para trás, num contorcionismo ao mesmo tempo bizarro e belo, e não preciso ouvir sua gargalhada para saber que ele está fazendo um escândalo; o olhar dos passantes diz isso por mim.

— Não acredito — tosse Chanyeol entre suas risadas. — Sério. Não acredito.

Chanyeol se levanta, corre para fora do meu campo de visão e volta um momento depois, arrastando Baekhee pelo braço. Está gritando algo, eu consigo notar, mas seu movimentar inquieto e constante balançar de cabeça não me permite tentar qualquer tipo de leitura, então apenas abraço meus próprios joelhos e me pergunto o que fiz para merecer isso. A ideia da interação é tão exaustiva que eu simplesmente não faço nada para evitá-la; só fecho os olhos e aguardo pacientemente pelo meu destino cruel.

Quando os abro, Baekhee está sentada na minha frente, as pernas cruzadas como as das crianças do fundamental. Não me olha nos olhos e o seu nervosismo, ao espelhar o meu próprio, se estabelece como uma forma de consolo — ela parece querer estar aqui tanto quanto eu quero que ela esteja. Como num pedido de socorro, Baekhee cutuca o joelho de Chanyeol, de pé ao seu lado e zero porcento interessado na conversa, e, quando não recebe resposta, o segura para balançá-lo com força no mesmo lugar. Vejo-o xingar.

— Ai, Baekhee, você tem 22 anos nas costas, se vira, não tenho filha desse tamanho não — resmunga ele, sem desviar os olhos da tela do próprio celular. — Faz mímica para ver se ele entende ou, sei lá, um desenho, tenho certeza que ele sabe como interpretar um desenho. Ou talvez você só deva criar vergonha na cara e ir embora, porque tá realmente na cara que ele não quer papo.

Como ser inteligente e bastante estúpido na mesma frase: Chanyeol parece dominar essa arte.

Baekhee põe a língua para ele, mas Chanyeol não vê e ela não chama sua atenção novamente. Ao invés, se vira para mim, seu olhar se alternando entre meu rosto e suas próprias mãos. Quero mesmo acreditar que ela não levou a sugestão da mímica a sério, porque eu gosto de dizer para mim mesmo que ainda tenho fé nas pessoas, mas ao ver Baekhee mexer os dedos, pensativa, percebo que ela levou sim.

A que ponto chegamos, cobrador?

Minha ânsia de nos poupar dessa vergonha supera meu desconforto com qualquer interação social amigável. Assim, rabisco uma frase no meu caderno de desenho e exibo-a para Baekhee, expirando com alívio quando a vejo concordar. Alcanço meu celular no bolso da frente da mochila quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele vibra, a notificação de nova mensagem do whatsapp surgindo no display, vinda de um número que não está na minha lista de contatos.

 

 **9400X-XXXX** :  _Ótima ideia_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Realmente achei que ia ter que apelar pra mimica pra você entender._

**Soo:** _Felizmente, eu sou surdo, mas sou inteligente_

**Soo:** _Pode inclusive falar pro guarda costas aí que bem rude ficar insinuando que sou um tipo de mongol._

**Soo:** _E que eu sei interpretar um desenho muito melhor do que ele_

 

Ela levanta os olhos para mim, a pergunta escancarada nos olhos, e não consigo conter um risinho.

 

**Soo:** _Leitura labial, sou bom nisso. Menos quando a pessoa tá com a cara inchada parecendo uma bolacha, desculpa_

 

Baekhee contorce o rosto no que acredito ser um sorriso.

 

**9400X-XXXX** _**:** _ _Ah. São ossos do oficio, ne? Nem os meninos têm entendido muita coisa do que eu falo nos últimos dias, tô realmente com uma cara de bolacha aimoré_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Enfim. Você me fez de boba todos esses dias. Custava ter feito um sinal de fumaça pra avisar que você não tava ouvindo? Fiquei achando que tava sendo ignorada_

**Soo** :  _Mas você estava sendo ignorada_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Isso é mal-educado de se dizer_

**Soo:** _Nada mais do que a verdade_

**Soo:** _achei que se eu te ignorasse por tempo o suficiente, você desistiria. Não tava contando com o seu guarda-costas/namorado ae_

 

Apesar do hematoma, as bochechas de Baekhee conseguem a incrível proeza de ficarem mais avermelhadas.

 

**9400X-XXXX** _: Não é meu guarda-costas nem namorado_

**9400X-XXXX** _: É só que ele não aguentava mais me ver reclamar por sua causa_

**9400X-XXXX** _: você é um tipo de revoltado ou o que? Só queria te agradecer por ter me salvado e por ter devolvido o telefone_

**Soo:** _Não te salvei, realmente, só te dei uma mãozinha_

**Soo:** _Na hora que a luta ficou justa, você se virou muito bem_

**Soo:** _Além disso, como o guarda-costas/namorado disse, não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação, então pode guardar a estrelinha dourada pra você_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Não queria te dar nenhuma estrelinha, até porque estrelinhas não matam a fome_

**9400X-XXXX** _: tava pensando em coisas mais reais, como por exemplo uma barra de chocolate_

 

Ela tira cinco barras de chocolate da mochila e as abre em sua mão como num leque. Cinco. Barras. Meu Deus.

 

**9400X-XXXX** _: comprei de todos os tipos, não sei se você gosta aí se você não gostar eu não vou ficar triste porque vai sobrar mais pra mim_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Se você gostar, tem opção de escolher, sério, o que é uma estrelinha perto disso?_

 

Se eu não gosto de chocolate? Eu amo chocolate. Baekhee estende as barras na minha direção e penso em não aceitar, porque em uma lista de maneiras para se evitar contato social, o item “aceite um chocolate” não está nas primeiras posições, posso garantir; mas ela comprou chocolate ao leite, desses tão leitosos que derretem até com o calor da mão, e, me sentindo como um prostituto, aceito.

Tenho que admitir que já me valorizei mais, mas quando abro a embalagem e mordo uma pontinha do chocolate, isso não parece um problema tão grande assim. Baekhee me observa devorar a barra, satisfeita, e volta a atenção para o próprio celular.

 

**9400X-XXXX** _: Chocolate nunca falha, essa maravilha dos tempos modernos_

**Soo:** _você fala como quem está acostumada a comprar pessoas com chocolate_

**9400X-XXXX** _: mas eu estou acostumada a comprar pessoas com chocolate. Só falha com o Chanyeol, ele não gosta de doce, essa ridícula_

**Soo:** _Acho que entendo, não tem como fazer cara de mal comendo chocolate, ele deve ter medo_

**9400X-XXXX** _: pra uma pessoa que não escuta você tira umas conclusões muito boas_

**Soo:** _felizmente, sou só surdo, não burro, Baekhee_

 

Ela envia um coração, sozinho, desses que o whatsapp teve a ótima ideia — e estou sendo irônico — de fazer pulsar.

 

**Soo:** _enfim_

**Soo:** _você já me agradeceu, já fui devidamente pago por fazer minha obrigação social de ser um cavalheiro_

**Soo:** _agora pode ir embora e levar o guarda-costas junto, obrigado, de nada_

**Soo:** _por que você ainda tá aqui mesmo?_

**9400X-XXXX** _:: qual é o seu problema?_

**Soo:** _Sou surdo, ignorante e tenho alergia a pessoas que enviam esse maldito coração que bate sozinho_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Se o problema é o emoticon..._

 

Ela envia outro coração.

Que afrontosa.

 

**Soo:** _Fica com seu namorado barra guarda costas e seu coração que bate sozinho que eu tô indo embora._

**Soo:** _Deus te abençoe, que você seja muito feliz, que a sua cara volte à cor normal, amém, eu te abençoo também,_

**Soo:** _não me incomoda de novo._

 

Baekhee não responde com palavras, e sim com outra tentativa do que eu penso ser um sorriso, e não diz mais nada. Junto minhas coisas, guardo o celular na mochila e saio sem me despedir, primeiramente disposto a andar sem rumo por aí, mas tendo meus planos cults e conceituais frustrados pela súbita lembrança de que hoje tem aula de MMA. Meus pés mal tocam o chão enquanto voo até o ponto de ônibus e, nessas pequenas alegrias que nós, pobres, temos o prazer de experimentar de tempos em tempos, ele termina de estacionar bem na hora em que piso na parada.

Meu lugar favorito, aquele que fica no fundo, próximo à janela, está vazio, o que é ótimo. Não quero pensar em nada e deixo que a vibração do ônibus sob meus pés seja, da sua própria maneira, uma canção de ninar. Embalado por ela, pego minha lapiseira e deslizo o grafite por uma das folhas brancas do meu caderno, sem realmente prestar atenção no que estou fazendo; minha mente se esvazia através dos movimentos da minha mão, descarregando na folha o sentimento estranho que me domina neste momento.

Quando o ônibus faz a minha parada, a conversa de algum tempo atrás parece tão desbotada quanto o gosto macio do chocolate na minha boca.

No caderno, desenhei uma copo-de-leite.

À noite, Baekhee me manda uma mensagem novamente.

Estou deitado na minha cama, bem alimentado após uma maravilhosa porção do que eu costumo chamar de jantar — aquela gororoba desgraçada — e, graças ao típico sono que sucede um bucho cheio, não reajo com o mesmo choque com o qual gostaria, admito. A solicitação pipoca na parte de cima do visor, juntamente com uma prévia do conteúdo da mensagem, e minha surpresa de manifesta no pequeno erguer de sobrancelhas dado antes que eu deslize meu dedo pela janela da notificação, fazendo-a desaparecer.

Muito fácil.

Ou não.

Alguns minutos se passam e, de repente, meu celular simplesmente surta: trava no meio do vídeo sobre técnicas de contorno usando nanquim, vibrando de um jeito que faria qualquer Magic wand morrer de inveja, e eu solto o negócio no colchão como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Sai, satanás. Faço o sinal da cruz e tudo, apesar de não ser muito religioso, e fico encarando o monstro vibrar em cima da minha cama igual a um idiota até me lembrar da existência da técnica ultra-secreta e milenar de desmontar o telefone e tirar a bateria — recomendo a todos, inclusive. Isso é a mesma coisa que o xarope da vovó, conserta qualquer coisa.

Ao ligar meu celular novamente, está lá a notificação de que existem cem mensagens de duas conversas aguardando leitura no meu whatsapp, sendo que, destas, três são do grupo da minha família que já nasceu morto e as outras noventa e sete são de Baekhee.

Valha-me Deus.

Penso em ignorar esse surto, mas a curiosidade é uma praga e eu me pego descendo a conversa, passeando os olhos pelo maremoto de mensagens, pescando entre elas as sentenças mais relevantes.

 

**9400X-XXXX** _: Oi, boa noite, tudo bem?_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Você disse pra eu não te incomodar mas_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Ah_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Eu gosto de encher o saco_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Sabe, eu sei que você tá online, aparece na barrinha ali em cima_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Você é estranho_

**9400X-XXXX** _: O Chanyeol disse que você tem um quê de Morticia Adams_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Desculpa concordar_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Eu num devia ta aqui mas sabe como é você meio que salvou minha pele_

**9400X-XXXX** _: e o Chanyeol ficou me zoando dizendo que você me deu um fora_

**9400X-XXXX** _: ele não acredita mais no meu poder de sedução_

**9400X-XXXX** _: então eu to aqui provando pra ele que já que o meu poder de sedução não funciona_

**9400X-XXXX** _: pelo menos o de floodar ta firme e forte_

**9400X-XXXX** _: eu sou meio doente ne_

**9400X-XXXX** _: espero que seu celular aguente essa enxurrada que eu to fazendo_

**9400X-XXXX** _: desculpa queria star morta_

 

Eu não devia rir, porque Baekhee está correta quando diz que é doente, mas é exatamente isso que eu faço: jogo o corpo para trás numa gargalhada que faz o meu corpo inteiro tremer, dessas que a gente só dá de vez em nunca, porque ninguém fica gargalhando aleatoriamente enquanto apanha da vida, e sinto algo dentro de mim amolecer um pouco. Quando pego o celular para responder, os resquícios da crise de riso ainda se fazem presentes na minha respiração descompassada e no sorriso que ainda não morreu em meus lábios.

 

**Soo:** _Você é mesmo doente, mas não dá pra esperar nada de alguém que tem_

**Soo:** _duas pererecas se beijando como foto de perfil e uma frase da Lana Del Rey como status_

**Soo** _: você travou meu telefone, achei que ele tinha sido possuído pelo demo mas era só você mesmo, então tá tudo bem, eu acho_

**Soo** _: E tenho certeza que seu poder de sedução tá bem firme e forte_

**Soo:** _é que não funciona comigo mesmo sabe_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Você curte garotos?_

**Soo** _: nas horas vagas, sim_

**9400X-XXXX** _:e nas suas horas ocupadas?_

**Soo:** c _urto redes sociais. Isso não é nenhuma orientação sexual, é?_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Num sei, em tempos de facebook você bem que pode ser faceboquesexual_

**Soo:** _Me chame de twittersexual então. Tumblrsexual. Ou de pinterestsexual, sei lá_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Você gosta do Pinterest???_

**Soo:** _Eu respiro pinterest, é bem diferente_

**9400X-XXXX** _: meu Deus, não sou a única retardada nesse mundo_

**Soo:** _Fale por você, sou bastante inteligente_

**9400X-XXXX** _: Me passa seu usuário. Ooh! Você gosta de mandalas?_

**Soo:** _São relaxantes_

**9400X-XXXX** _: E de Harry Potter?_

**Soo:** _Não, só as fanarts que são maneiras mesmo_

 

Ela envia uma risada e, sem me perguntar se quero saber, começa a falar — digitar — desgovernadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que faz meu aplicativo do pinterest quase pifar de tanta notificação. Talvez o problema não seja o pinterest e sim o meu telefone, afinal — o MotoG ainda era parâmetro de qualidade em termos de celular quando eu o comprei há três séculos atrás.  Baekhee conta sobre sua faculdade, sobre seu amor com exatas, sobre sua paixão por Percy Jackson — fico constrangido em dizer que acho a série horrível — e também por uma banda coreana de nome esquisito, além de muitas outras coisas que, no meio do tsunami de informações, passam despercebidas para meus olhos.

Sua animação me contagia, de certa forma; me vejo genuinamente interessado no que ela tem a dizer e, pior, começo a contar coisas sobre mim também. Falo sobre meu amor por padrões geométricos — não apenas mandalas —, minhas frustrações pessoais a respeito da continuação de As Crônicas do Matador de Reis e também sobre a adaptação em série das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Discutimos sobre o significado das flores e ela me pergunta o porquê das mais de duzentas fotos de copo-de-leite que tenho salvas; digo-lhe que não sei. Duas horas depois, quando finalmente se cansa, sua despedida traz em mim um sentimento morno que não sei descrever muito bem

 

**Baekhee:** _Menino Kyungsoo, decore minhas palavras: vamos nos tornar ótimos amigos_

 

E, não sei se para o bem ou se para o mal — isso é uma coisa que se descobre com o tempo —, ela está certa: nós nos tornamos mesmo.

 

>><<

 

Nossa amizade é curta, mas posso dizer que já aprendi algumas coisas sobre Baekhee **:** ela é uma pessoa barulhenta — em tal grau que consegue perturbar até o meu silêncio, supostamente eterno —, um bocado infantil — é absurdo pensar que é quatro anos mais velha que eu — e também muito, muito iludida. Comprovo minha afirmação com argumentos sólidos: Baekhee pensa que, só porque ela foi doida o suficiente para puxar papo — e gostar — com um menino surdo, caretudo e quatro anos mais novo, todos os seus amigos bonitos também são obrigados a fazerem a mesma coisa. E ainda tem a audácia de achar que não vou perceber o que está tentando fazer.

Tudo começa na segunda seguinte à nossa amigável conversa por whatsapp. Estou no esconderijo de sempre, aproveitando a gostosa etapa do desenho que é preenchê-lo de detalhes, quando Baekhee me encontra. Seu rosto já não está mais inchado e o hematoma desbotou em tons de verde e amarelo, de forma que quando ela me puxa pela mão, consigo ler com clareza o que ela diz e provavelmente acha que não vou entender:

— Vou apresentar você pros meninos.

Sou arrastado até o portão do IVENTEC, onde uma mulher com cara de pastel está entregando panfletos sobre bolsas em curso de informática para estudantes de baixa renda, e o olhar que trocamos por um segundo mostra que ela se sente tão ou mais desanimada com a vida como eu. Como forma de cumprimento — ou talvez seja só desespero para acabar logo com a pilha de papéis —, ela me entrega um bolo de vinte panfletos de uma vez só e sorri quando eu os guardo na mochila, tudo sob o olhar atento de Baekhee, Sehun, Yixiao e Chanyeol, os três últimos me encarando como se eu fosse uma espécie de doido.

Baekhee joga os braços por cima do meu ombro. Imagino que esteja falando algo, porque os outros três a encaram por um minuto antes de virarem o olhar para mim e dar, cada um, sua respectiva resposta:

— Ah. Oi.

— Olá, menino!

— Acho que interagimos o suficiente para dez anos na última vez, não é mesmo?

E é só isso. Ninguém diz mais nada, e sinto o peso de Baekhee sobre meus ombros aumentar. Novamente, os três respondem à outra pergunta que não pude ver:

— Por mim...

— Bem, qual o problema? Claro que pode.

— Não sei, Baek. Só se ele realmente quiser.

E assim, sinto meu rosto sendo virado na direção de Baekhee, que olha bem nos meus olhos para perguntar:

— Nós vamos no shopping, nós quatro. Quer vir conosco?

Olho para Baekhee, que consegue sorrir até com o reflexo da luz nos olhos, e para seus amigos, que se encaram entre si, braços cruzados e lábios crispados me contando tudo o que eu preciso saber. Sinalizo para Baekhee que não, não quero ir, me despeço com um sorrisinho e me encaminho para o ponto de ônibus.

Ela faz a mesma coisa durante toda a semana e também durante a semana seguinte: me leva até seus amigos com pretextos ridículo ou usa dos mesmos pretextos ridículos para trazê-los até mim, tentando ressuscitar diálogos mortos em esforços que beiram o vergonhoso, como por exemplo:

— Sabia que o Kyungsoo gosta de padrões geométricos, Yixiao?

— Ah. Massa.

— Yixiao quer fazer uma tatuagem, Kyungsoo, e ela tava olhando por um desses padrões para colocar na coxa.

_Ah. Massa._

E também:

 _—_ Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, o Chanyeol também é apaixonado com o Rothfuss, sabia?

_Ah. É mesmo?_

_—_ Aham. O Kyungsoo tem a edição especial de colecionador, Chanyeol!

— Que legal, Baekhee.

Enfim. Fico me perguntando por que ainda dou trela para Baekhee e não corto logo esse broto de amizade, mas a verdade é que, ao mesmo tempo em que me irrito por ela tentar me enfiar goela abaixo em seu grupo de amigos diariamente, sem desanimar com seus sucessivos fracassos, me pego gostando da sensação de esperar que ela me chame todas as noites. Temos poucos gostos em comum, mas isso não é um grande problema quando transformamos todos os assuntos em debates existenciais, andando em círculos com nossos argumentos até que finalmente desistamos, admitindo que não estamos indo a lugar nenhum.

E é bom.          

Duas semanas e alguns dias depois da primeira tentativa fracassada de Baekhee, estou assistindo um tutorial no youtube sobre aquarelas realistas, nem tanto porque precise dele, e sim porque está legendado em português. A falta de vídeos legendados no youtube é perturbadora e, graças a ela, desenvolvi a habilidade de deduzir, em linhas gerais, o significado de um vídeo com base nas imagens — foi assim que aprendi a pintar com guache, a usar tinta a óleo e também a fazer a gororoba de sempre, que era suposta, pelo título do vídeo, a ser um macarrão à bolonhesa.

Inclusive, gosto de culpar a falta de legenda por não conseguir fazer essa lambreca ficar gostosa.

Assim, quando um vídeo interessante sobre um tema que você curte aparece legendado em português, sua língua natal, com uma letra que não seja comic sans e uma sincronização invejável entre os lábios da moça e o subtítulo, não tem jeito: você assiste. O tutorial nem é dos melhores — um pouco superficial demais, talvez —, mas já me desperta uma coceirinha nos dedos para logo colocar em ação as aquarelas que ganhei de meus pais, cuidadosamente guardadas para um momento em que eu possa me dedicar de cabeça a alguma arte nova. Ou para quando uma ideia fulminante aparecer. O que vier primeiro.

Quando meu celular vibra, não olho de primeira. Provavelmente é um dos meus trocentos aplicativos me avisando sobre alguma que não interessa, porque é agora o momento do vídeo em que a moça demonstra tudo o que ela ensinou e, mesmo que lhe falte alguma didática, é inegável que tem a técnica. Ela pinta um fundo que realmente se parece com um céu ao crepúsculo, construído em tons de laranja e roxo, e dá para as nuvens uma profundidade que eu não conseguiria nem nos meus melhores sonhos. Quase como se fosse uma foto — quase como se elas estivessem realmente ali, ao alcance de um dedo.

É uma imagem bonita e me causa uma coceira mental gostosa; aquela vontade que te assoma quando você vê alguém fazendo uma coisa muito legal e percebe que dá conta de fazer também.

O vídeo termina com um joinha da moça, o que seria condenável se este e todos os outros vídeos do canal também — percebo com alguma alegria — não estivessem legendados em português. Como eles estão, porém, perdoo o gesto, dou meu like, me inscrevo no canal e fecho o notebook, estendendo a mão para alcançar meu celular e ver todas as notificações ignoradas durante a última hora de tutorial.

E aí está: Baekhee me adicionou num grupo de whatsapp. O nome é IVENTELOUCOS, a foto do grupo é o teorema de Pitágoras e os únicos integrantes, além de mim e Baekhee, são Yixiao, Sehun e Chanyeol. Juro que não sei pelo que fico mais bravo: se pela coragem de Baekhee ao me adicionar, uma vez que eu já disse que odeio grupos de whatsapp e que só fico no grupo da família porque ele está morto, ou se pela coragem de Baekhee ao adicionar eu, um cara tão de humanas que tá quase escrito na cara, num grupo tão exatas que chego a temer que eles conversem entre si usando código binário.

 

**Baekhee:** _gente vamo dar boas vindas pro_ _Soo_

**Baekhee:** _ele é um cara do bem, hominho da porra e um mascotinho em potencial_

 

Bem... Desse susto acho que não morro.

Ninguém responde e não fico esperando, também. Em três toques, já estou fora do grupo, um segundo depois sendo adicionado novamente por Baekhee. Reviro os olhos, vou lá e saio do grupo novamente, mas Baekhee não dorme no ponto e já estou adicionado de novo antes mesmo que possa piscar. Saio, sou colocado de volta, saio, sou colocado de volta.

Bota casaco, tira casaco.

 

 **Baekhee:** _qualé,_ Soo _, qual o seu problema?_

 **Soo** :  _odeio grupos e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, já te contei_

 **Soo** :  _além disso, sou de humanas, seu grupo é muito exatas pra mim_

 **Soo** :  _há sempre o risco de eu me intoxicar_

**Baekhee:** _haha, engraçado, mas você não sai não_

**Soo** :  _qual o SEU problema?_

**Baekhee:** _meu problema é você bancando o teimoso, fica quieto no grupo aí_

**Soo** :  _eu sei q você ta tentando fazer seus amigos ficarem meus amigos também_

 **Soo** :  _Até acho louvável_

 **Soo** :  _mas Baekhee você é doida e deve saber disso_

 **Soo** :  _pessoas normais não saem fazendo amizade com meninos surdos e feios por aí_

 **Soo** :  _principalmente se esses meninos surdos e feios forem quase dez anos mais novos e_

**Soo:** _bastante antipáticos_

**Baekhee:** _você tem uma ótima imagem de si mesmo_

**Baekhee:** _um dia eu limpo seus espelhos_

**Baekhee:** _e não estou tentando fazer meus amigos ficarem seus amigos_

**Soo** :  _ah, sim, e você chamando eles para perto de mim para falar bosta todo dia é tudo coincidência né_

 **Soo** :  _pelo amor de deus você passou meu twitter para esse povo agora nem me sinto mais confortável pra retuitar minhas merda gótica conceitual em paz_

 **Soo** :  _agora me mete num grupo de whatsapp qual o seu problema??????????????_

**Baekhee:** _meu problema é que o ep de twd legendado no torrent tá demorando eras pra sair_

**Baekhee:** _já fazem 84 anos_

**Soo** :  _faz bem, essa série é horrível_

**Baekhee:** _O QUE_

**Baekhee:** _CE TA LOCO_

**Baekhee:** _meu Deus por que eu sou sua amiga_

**Soo** :  _me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias e ainda não achei resposta, desculpa_

**Baekhee:** _e do é que o crítico cineasta das séries gosta mesmo?_

**Soo** :  _Steven Universe_

**Baekhee:** _isso não é desenho de criança? você bem que é criança mesmo_

**Soo** :  _seguindo a lógica, você é uma zumbi por assistir twd_

**Baekhee:** _universitários são zumbis por natureza, seu argumento é inválido_

**Baekhee:** _AI SAIU VO LA_

**Baekhee:** _não se atreva a sair do grupo que eu te coloco de volta, demonho_

Só de pirraça, vou lá e saio novamente, mas sou adicionado de volta quase ao mesmo tempo e suspiro. Definitivamente, Baekhee é infantil, barulhenta e muito iludida, mas descubro que talvez não tivesse graça se fosse de outro jeito. Assim, silencio as notificações do grupo pelos próximos 365 dias e não mais saio, sabendo que Baekhee vai pensar que venceu esse cabo de guerra e me sentindo ok com isso. Se vai deixá-la feliz, qual é o problema, afinal?

Levanto da cama e vou fazer minha gororoba.

 

>><<

 

Novembro está na metade, mas meu desenho está praticamente completo. Agora, com todos os detalhes pintados em carvão, finalmente se parece com a fotografia em preto e branco do IVENTEC que mentalizei da primeira vez. Com toda a felicidade do mundo, deslizo o carvão pelo papel pelas últimas vezes, preenchendo um espacinho em branco aqui, consertando umas sombras tortas acolá, escurecendo sem necessidade esse ou aquele detalhe antes de sim, finalmente, dois meses e meio depois, dar meu trabalho como pronto.

Levanto os braços pro céu. O mundo não mudou de cor, o tempo não parou, não está chovendo — e a gente bem que está precisando —, ainda não consigo ouvir um barulho que seja, mas dane-se, meu desenho está pronto e está lindo. Tive até o trabalho de assistir a um tutorial sobre como colorir nuances usando carvão — cortesia da moça que faz joinha no final do vídeo e tem o canal inteiro legendado — e, assim, como complemento para o prédio do IVENTEC, consegui simular um pôr-do-sol perfeito, com a luz atravessando as nuvens e tudo.

Se não vier pelo menos um oito nesse trabalho, espero que a senhorita Hyemi aprenda como usar os pés para escrever frases motivacionais no quadro, porque dedos ela já não vai mais ter. Sem pressão.

O mundo é um lugar feliz. Não importa se as provas finais estão aí, se sou um lixo em matemática, se não lembro direito da matéria de história das últimas quatro aulas dadas — estava dormindo em todas elas — ou se os meninos do segundo ano continuam me batendo religiosamente às terças e quintas. Fomos liberados mais cedo do colégio hoje novamente, é sexta-feira, são quatro horas da tarde e eu terminei o meu trabalho de artes.

O que fazer com tanta liberdade?

Checo meu bolso, feliz por encontrar nele algum dinheiro, o suficiente para pagar a passagem de volta e também alguma outra coisa que eu queira comer. O dia está quente como se espera que sejam os dias de novembro, porque o inferno nunca se contenta em mandar uma amostra grátis apenas do seu poder, e decido que vou tomar um sorvete. Há uma sorveteria em frente ao portão dos fundos do IVENTEC, se bem me lembro, e ainda é self-service, o que é ótimo.

Em minha defesa, digo que, quando tomei essa decisão, estava protegido pela sombra da minha árvore favorita, e a ideia pareceu ótima. A árvore, que com certeza já estava aqui quando os bandeirantes assentaram a cidade, pinta uma sombra que cobre a rua inteira, trazendo uma sensação de frescor que não condiz com a realidade, o que descubro logo. Onde o sol bate, brilha tão forte que consigo ver o calor ondulando a partir do chão, o asfalto fervendo, e na metade do caminho, meu corpo já começa a me dizer que  _não, parceiro, não foi uma boa ideia, você é burro para cacete._

Moro em Ventos desde sempre — estou acostumado com suas ondas de calor seco, com a sensação térmica de cinquenta graus, com a impressão de que o asfalto vai rachar a qualquer momento, incapaz de suportar o calor — mas isso não me impede de sentir a  _sede._  Quando finalmente chego à sorveteria, nem a imagem apelativa dos sorvetes dentro dos freezers consegue me seduzir. Antes que eu me dê conta, já morri todo o meu dinheiro na água mineral mais gelada que o refrigerador tem a me oferecer, bebendo em grandes goles, tentando me consolar com o fato de que sempre haverá uma outra sexta onde serei liberado mais cedo da escola com cinco reais no bolso.

Na próxima passagem do cometa hayley, talvez.

Decido não chorar sobre o dinheiro já gasto em água mineral, embora seja exatamente essa a minha vontade. Ao invés, agradeço a atendente com um menear de cabeça e saio da sorveteria sem lançar um segundo olhar para os sorvetes no freezer, tentando tornar a despedida menos dolorosa. O ponto de ônibus mais próximo não é longe, mas dez minutos de caminhada debaixo de sol parecem algo fora de cogitação no momento — só há meia garrafa de água restante e tenho intenção de sobreviver até o fim do dia, obrigado — então fico feliz ao notar que uma das árvores do jardim do IVENTEC é grande o suficiente para que sua copa faça sombra na parte de fora do muro. Não é exatamente o mais confortável dos lugares — vou ter que me sentar no asfalto — mas tudo bem, é melhor do que nada.

Mexo no twitter para passar o tempo, dizendo algumas merdas e retuitando outras, até que meu celular atinge vinte por cento de bateria e eu decida guardá-lo para poupar energia. O que fazer para matar o tédio? Acabei de terminar meu desenho e meus punhos sentem o esforço — preciso começar logo a consertar minha postura ao desenhar ou vou acabar me arranjando uma tendinite —, mas não consigo pensar em nada melhor para fazer, então guardo meu desenho do IVENTEC com carinho na mochila e encaro a folha em branco, tentando parir alguma ideia.

Gosto de desenhos com muitas cores, que me permitam trabalhar com contrastes e usar a psicologia das cores para passar sentimentos, e o carvão, com sua extensa paleta em tons de cinza, parece muito restritivo nesse ponto. Termino apelando ao lugar-comum dos últimos dias, deslizando o carvão pelo papel até formar a imagem de uma copo-de-leite, e começo a trabalhar em sombreamento e profundidade, o naturalismo do trabalho de artes ainda fresco em meus dedos, me impedindo de me aventurar por qualquer coisa mais fantasiosa.

Já passou das cinco quando termino o desenho. Levanto a cabeça, retornando à realidade, e ela é cruel: o sol ainda castiga o asfalto sem misericórdia e minha mente faz o favor de me lembrar que estamos sob horário de verão. Até dá para mofar aqui até as sete horas da noite, quando o crepúsculo começar a cair, mas não tenho toda essa disposição; com o dinheiro da passagem contado no bolso, meia garrafa de água e nada para comer, é bem provável que eu desmaie antes de chegar em casa.

Estou sendo dramático, só para constar.

Com felicidade, noto que sol girou no céu, desenhando uma faixa de sombra rente ao muro do IVENTEC. Sigo por ela, fugindo do sol como o diabo foge da cruz, contente com o pensamento de que, nesse ritmo, conseguirei pegar o ônibus de quinze para as seis (que não fica tão lotado quanto o de seis e quinze), mas a vida, independente de trabalhos terminados, sextas-feiras onde você é liberado mais cedo e o caralho a quatro, é uma maldita. Ao virar a última esquina que me separa do meu objetivo, dou de cara com Sehun e Yixiao conversando entre si, suas posturas denunciando uma discussão acalorada, e estou prestes a passar direto quando vejo meu nome ser mencionado.

Nenhum dos dois me vê. Yixiao está de costas para mim e Sehun, embora de frente para nós dois, não percebe minha presença, seu olhar cravado no rosto da mulher com tal força que me surpreende ela ainda não ter se desintegrado. Graças à minha posição, não consigo ver o que Yixiao diz, apenas o que Sehun responde, e considero que a citação do meu nome seja mera coincidência — quantos Kyungsoo existem nesse mundo, afinal de contas? Contudo, antes que eu saia de perto, sou mencionado novamente, dessa vez sob alcunha que não deixa dúvidas:

— Ela está ocupada demais tentando nos enfiar o surdo-mudinho goela abaixo para prestar atenção, Yixiao, e você sabe disso tão bem como eu!

Desisto de me mover — talvez precise pegar o ônibus de seis e quinze hoje — e me esforço para entender o tópico da conversa tendo apenas as respostas de Sehun como referência. As frases parecem soltas, sem um fio lógico que as conecte, e procuro encontrar algum sentido pelas entrelinhas, sem muito sucesso

— Ah, não brinque comigo.

— Você não a conhece o suficiente para isso!

— Se isso te incomoda tanto, então por que não diz para ela?

— Yixiao, independente de quem ela gosta ou deixa de gostar, isso não vai mudar os  _meus_ sentimentos, você devia saber.

— Não seja mesquinha, eu fiz um monte de coisas por você que eu não faria por mais ninguém!

— Você quer que eu liste, agora? Tem doze anos que somos amigos, Yixiao, achei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso!

— Amigos, sim, Yixiao, e está mais do que na hora de você aceitar isso.

— Não ligo para onde ela coloca a bosta da boca dela, eu já sei que eu não tenho a menor chance, tudo bem?

— Você tá querendo me dizer que Baekhee, assumidamente sapata, tá apaixonada por aquele surdo mirrado? — Quantos apelidos carinhosos para mim em uma mesma conversa, que lisonja. — Yixiao, não faça piada comigo. Nós dois sabemos que ela tá de quatro por você desde o início dos tempos e você não tem a  _coragem_ de rejeitá-la para que ela possa seguir em frente! Você pode me chamar de mesquinho, machista, do que você quiser, mas eu pelo menos tenho a cara de pau de dizer para você os meus verdadeiros sentimentos e não deixar que você se iluda por pouca bosta. E também tenho a vergonha de saber que não, ela não vai se apaixonar por mim, e que meus sentimentos são da minha responsabilidade. Eu pelo menos não saio por aí  _colocando a culpa nos outros por causa da minha própria frustração pessoal!_

Até mesmo eu, mero observador desse MMA verbal, perdido aqui em alagoinha, reconheço que essa foi pesada o suficiente para nocautear. Me pergunto se Yixiao vai aguentar a pancada e, um segundo depois, tenho minha resposta. Virando de costas para Sehun, ela atira seu olhar mortificado em mim por um segundo, todo o sangue fugido de suas faces, abaixa a cabeça e marcha para longe de nós, passando por mim como se eu fosse um pedaço da paisagem. Ela está chorando. E eu não estou entendendo nada.

Sehun franze as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Você estava aí o tempo todo? — Nego com a cabeça. — Ah. Não te vi chegar. O que exatamente você viu?

Alcanço meu celular dentro da mochila, sinalizando para que Sehun também pegue o seu, e procuro o contato dele na lista de membros do IVENTELOUCOS, digitando uma breve resposta:

 

 **Soo** :  _peguei a parte onde você me chama de apelidos carinhosos repetidas vezes, como surdo-mudinho e surdo mirrado_

 **Soo** :  _inclusive obrigado_

**9XXXX-8922** _: de nada_

**9XXXX-8922** _: te xinguei tantas vezes na conversa que não sei exatamente o quanto você viu_

**Soo** :  _vi uma suruba emocional_

 **Soo** :  _Yixiao é apaixonada por você que é apaixonado pela Baekhee que é apaixonada pela Yixiao (??????)_

 **Soo** :  _achei que isso só acontecesse em filmes_

 **Soo** :  _e também vi você esfregando a cara da Yixiao no chapisco, bem bonito da sua parte, parabéns_

**9XXXX-8922** _: obrigado_

**9XXXX-8922** _: você é bem intrometido hein, e isso sendo surdo_

**9XXXX-8922** _: imagina se ouvisse alguma coisa_

**Soo** :  _não faria a menor diferença, vale lembrar que você está no meio da rua e que meu nome foi citado na conversa_

 **Soo** :  _to nem aí se você gosta de mim ou não_

 **Soo** :  _eu pelo menos não saio esfregando verdades na cara das pessoas de propósito para magoa-las_

**9XXXX-8922** _: o que você sabe sobre mim?_

**Soo** :  _nada, mas você também não sabe porra nenhuma sobre mim e já aí fazendo mil suposições e me chamando de surdo mirrado_

 **Soo** :  _por favor, eu tenho um e setenta de altura, n tenho culpa se você levou o sonho de ser um bambu a sério demais_

 

Sehun visualiza, mas não responde de imediato, e, ao levantar a cabeça, percebo que ele está rindo. Seu sorriso é cheio de dentes e muito amigável; sem querer, me pego sorrindo timidamente de volta.  

 

**9XXXX-8922** _: acredite, não pedi para ter um metro e noventa e sete de altura, foi uma coisa que só aconteceu, sabe_

**9XXXX-8922** _: e em minha defesa, a Yixiao disse coisas horríveis pra mim também, você não viu?_

**Soo:** _ela tava de costas pra mim, então não, não vi_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ah, mas ela disse_

**9XXXX-8922** _: você não precisa se preocupar, depois de doze anos a gente nem se preocupa tanto com essas brigas_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ela não ta apaixonada por mim mesmo, só acha que sim_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ela vai voltar_

**Soo** :  _mesmo apaixonada por você e tendo ouvido toda essa desaforada? Eu nem passaria na mesma calçada que a sua depois dessa_

**9XXXX-8922** _: e é por isso que nós não somos amigos_

**Soo** :  _não, nós não somos amigos porque você tem ciúme da Baekhee comigo e por que ninguém quer fazer amizade com gente feia que nem eu, só a Baekhee_

 

Sehun novamente demora a responder e vejo, pelo canto do olho, que é porque ele parou para gargalhar. Não entendo muito bem qual é a graça — só estou sendo honesto, afinal de contas —, mas diante das suas três dúzias de dentes arreganhados, não consigo não sorrir junto novamente. Argh.

 

**9XXXX-8922** _: a verdade é q a gente não tá entendendo muito bem porque ela tá tão apaixonada por você assim_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ela nunca foi uma grande defensora dos frascos e oprimidos, você sabe_

**9XXXX-8922** _: e, até onde a gente saiba, a Baek não gosta de homens_

**9XXXX-8922** _: os únicos que ela gosta somos eu, o Chanyeol e o pai dela_

**9XXXX-8922** _: e tipo, ela demorou meses para ficar de boas comigo, e só por causa da Yixiao tb_

**9XXXX-8922** _: aí você aparece e ela fica toda gracinha com vc, ninguém tá entendendo nada_

**Soo** :  _ela chegou a me falar que era misandrica_

 **Soo** :  _mas não levei a sério_

**9XXXX-8922** _: não leve, ela não odeia homens_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ela só não se sente muito confortável com nenhum_

**Soo** :  _talvez o fato de eu ter ajudado ela a se livrar de um estupro tenha sido positivo???_

 

Sou deixado falando sozinho pela terceira vez desde o início do diálogo, mas, agora, Sehun não está rindo. Ele franze as sobrancelhas para mim sobre o celular, tombando a cabeça para o lado enquanto seu olhar assume ares intimidantes, e eu, que já desisti de tentar entender alguma coisa, apenas o encaro de volta. São necessários alguns segundos para que ele pisque e volte suas atenções para o próprio aparelho de telefone, digitando furiosamente.

 

**9XXXX-8922** _: estupro????????_

**9XXXX-8922** _: ela disse que tinha reagido a um assalto!!!!!_

**9XXXX-8922** _: que um cara tinha tentado roubar o telefone dela, você chegou bem na hora e ajudou ela a fugir_

**9XXXX-8922** _: mas que você ficou com o telefone na correria._

 

Ah. Isso explica tudo. Estraguei o esquema de Baekhee. Espero que a desculpa de que eu não sabia que o segredo era secreto seja o suficiente para me absolver.

 

 **Soo** :  _bem, eu a encontrei num beco reagindo contra dois caras_

 **Soo** :  _eu derrubei um, ela derrubou o outro_

 **Soo** :  _aí a gente realmente saiu correndo pra fugir e ela entrou no ônibus antes que eu pudesse devolver o telefone_

 **Soo** :  _ela deixou ele cair quando foi abordada_

 **Soo** :  _ah, se você puder NÃO contar que eu te contei isso eu agradeço_

 **Soo** :  _ela não chegou a mencionar que era um segredo de estado comigo_

**9XXXX-8922** _: você derrubou um cara?_

**Soo** :  _sim, por que a surpresa_

**9XXXX-8922** _: bem_

**9XXXX-8922** :  _Chanyeol vai ficar uma arara quando souber e a Yixiao provavelmente vai chorar litros_

**9XXXX-8922** _: não entendo por que ela mentiu pra gente, não é nada pra ter vergonha_

**Soo** :  _não mesmo_

 **Soo** :  _quando eu devolvi o telefone, ela ficou querendo me recompensar por ter ajudado_

 **Soo** :  _só que eu não queria aceitar estrelinha dourada por ter feito minha obrigação_

 **Soo** :  _aí ela cismou que ia ser minha amiga e aqui estamos_

**9XXXX-8922** _: debaixo desse sol do caralho, na frente um do outro e conversando pelo celular?_

 

É a minha vez de rir.

 

 **Soo** :  _não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente mas também dá_

**9XXXX-8922** _: para onde você tava indo?_

**Soo** :  _pro ponto, to morrendo de fome/sede e to com o dinheiro contado da passagem_

**9XXXX-8922** _: hmm... vem comigo, vou te pagar um salgado_

 

Oi? Franzo as sobrancelhas para o celular e depois para Sehun, que ri à custa da minha confusão. Não era ele que estava me chamando de surdo mirrado cinco minutos atrás?

— Você quer o salgado ou não? — diz ele. — Tem uma lanchonete ali na frente que vende uma coxinha show por dois e cinquenta. A Yixiao adora essa coxinha. Eu não recusaria no seu lugar.

E eu não recuso mesmo.            

A coxinha está longe de ser a melhor que já comi, mas a fome e a gratuidade a tornam tão saborosa quanto qualquer banquete. Durante todo o tempo que demoro para acabar com o salgado e com a garrafa de água mineral, Sehun não cala a boca; fala sobre o tempo, sobre a comida, sobre o meu corte de cabelo e também sobre Yixiao. Principalmente sobre Yixiao, na verdade. Ele me conta sobre como ele e Yixiao se conheceram, sobre como ele e Yixiao estudaram juntos durante toda a vida, sobre como ele e Yixiao discutiram na época de cada um escolher seu curso superior, sobre como ele e Yixiao...

Não digo quase nada; me concentro em apreciar a refeição e vê-lo falar, anuindo com a cabeça para mostrar que estou prestando atenção. Não deixo de pensar, porém, que para uma pessoa que diz não estar apaixonada, Sehun pensa demais em Yixiao para seu próprio bem — a presença dela é explícita na maior parte de seus comentários e facilmente detectável pelas entrelinhas dos outros. Chega a ser  _bonitinho,_ admito, e todo esse carinho, junto com seus sorrisos cheios de dentes que me fazem sorrir compulsoriamente de volta, faz meu coração se aquecer um pouquinho.

Quando termino de comer, Sehun paga a conta e me acompanha até o ponto. O ônibus de sete e quinze não demora a passar e eu me despeço com um aceno de mão, vendo-o acenar de volta até o veículo dar a partida e começar seu movimento. Um segundo depois, meu celular vibra, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

 

**9XXXX-8922** _: na próxima vez que a Baek te chamar para sair com a gnt, acho q você deveria vir_

**9XXXX-8922** _: você é caladão, mas é gente boa kkkkkkkk_

**Soo** :  _que bonitinho você lutando contra seus ciúmes para fazer caridade para mim_

**9XXXX-8922** _: vai se foder_

**Sehun** _: você não tem a menor chance com ela, desculpa_

**Soo** :  _com a Yixiao, talvez?_

**Sehun** _: ela não é pro seu bico, já vou avisando_

**Sehun** _: mas quem sabe_

 

Para quem jura não estar apaixonado...

Sorrio para o telefone.

 

>><<

 

 

Eu e meus pais dormimos no tapete da sala assistindo filmes novamente. Tem acontecido com tanta frequência que está se tornando um ritual familiar, admito — eles estão sempre cansados demais para aguentar qualquer filme até o final e eu não preciso de mais do que uma superfície macia debaixo de mim para desabar —, mas ainda assim acreditei que Batman Vs Superman aguentaria o tranco de nos manter acordados até a última cena. Minhas expectativas estavam altas, afinal: meses de spoilers jogados na cara no tumblr, junto com os surtos descontrolados dos fãs, foram mais do que o suficiente para me fazerem entrar no hype. Não esperava ser presenteado com três horas de um nada acontece tão sonífero que nem sequer consigo me lembrar da última cena que vi antes de desistir.

Não é a primeira vez que o Tumblr mente para mim. Eu já devia ter aprendido.

Contudo, defendendo a teoria de que há um lado bom em todo tipo de situação, digo que o filme é sim muito sonífero, mas um sonífero de qualidade: sou induzido a um sono tão bom, mas tão bom que, quando acordo, entendo perfeitamente como os computadores se sentem ao serem ligados pela primeira vez após uma formatação. Sim, esta é uma bosta de comparação, mas quem liga? Como se todo o cansaço e preguiça tivessem sido limpados do meu corpo, me espreguiço com vigor e sento no chão da sala, piscando algumas vezes para me sintonizar ao mundo real: é sábado, a televisão está desligada, meus pais já acordaram, o relógio do celular marca seis e quinze da manhã.

Seis e quinze da manhã. Cacete.

Isso não é de madrugada?

— Ué, filhote, o tapete cuspiu você hoje? — pergunta minha mãe, já com o uniforme do trabalho, a me ver arrastar os pés para dentro da cozinha. — Tá passando bem?

— Estou sim — respondo. — Eu acho. Tem um tempo que não acordo tão cedo, não é?

— Realmente, você não é d-. — Ela se atrapalha com as libras, quase derrubando seu copo de café no chão, e solta um muxoxo desgostoso. — Ah, que saco. Sete anos de prática e eu ainda derrapo nessa mesma palavra!

— Eu também derrapo em muitas outras palavras, faz parte, mamãe. — Me aproximo para beijá-la na testa e sorrio, satisfeito ao vê-la sorrir de volta. — Você está sempre tão ocupada que eu me surpreendo que você se lembre de como respirar!

— Felizmente, é automático, senão eu já teria morrido sufocada alguma hora — brinca ela, esvaziando a xícara e se levantando. — Bem, já que você acordou tão cedo e não está com cara de quem vai voltar a dormir, vai no supermercado buscar açúcar e molho de pimenta para mim? Tô tomando café amargo porque o açúcar acabou anteontem e eu sempre esqueço de comprar. — Ela faz uma careta para a xícara vazia. — Não é muito gostoso, vou te contar, mas...

— Café não é gostoso com ou sem o açúcar, mamãe.

— Você vai mudar de idéia quando ficar adulto, filhote, isso eu posso garantir. — Mamãe sorri pra mim, seus olhos brilhando com uma ponta de troça. — Vai continuar sendo muito ruim, mas você vai achar gostoso. É assim que funciona. — Ela beija minha bochecha. — Vou lá trabalhar. Seu pai não quis me esperar, aquele apressado... Não se esqueça de comprar o que eu te pedi, o dinheiro está no lugar de sempre. Bom dia, filhote.

— Bom dia, mamãe.

Ela some do meu campo de visão e, um instante depois, as luzes azuis se acendem, avisando-me que estou sozinho. Não sinto muita fome — meu estômago não está acostumado a receber comida antes das dez da manhã — e decido não forçar; tomo um copo de leite, visto uma roupa decente, pego o dinheiro no lugar de sempre e saio para comprar as coisas que minha mãe pediu. Já são quase sete horas a essa altura e o supermercado está a quatro quarteirões de distância; até que eu chegue, as portas provavelmente já estarão abertas.

Moro num bairro tranquilo, predominantemente residencial, embora um bocado pobre. As casas são feias, os prédios mais ainda e as pessoas, nem se fala, mas não tenho nada do que reclamar. Não há uma pessoa em Ventos que não tenha sido assaltada — e com isso incluo os próprios assaltantes —, mas, em sete anos morando nesse mesmo lugar, nunca tivemos nenhum problema e raramente ouvimos falar de alguém que tenha tido. A coisa mais notável a se dizer sobre a região é que é nela que se encontra a melhor balada gay da cidade, a tal da EXODUS, mas, para o tédio total dos habitantes, o prédio tem um bom isolamento acústico e os seus visitantes nunca incomodaram ninguém. O que não freia as línguas venenosas, porém.

Quando chego no supermercado, a moça do caixa está comentando com a embaladora sobre o cara de collant rosa que ela passou na rua de sua casa ontem. Ao que parece, o tema da noite de sexta da EXODUS foi festa à fantasia: a embaladora gargalha ao contar que viu um cara vestido de Sininho beijando outro cara vestido de enfermeiro na entrada do prédio da frente, ressaltando que afastou seus filhos da janela para que a  _boiolagem_ não os contaminasse. Não deixo de revirar os olhos, porque é só isso que eu posso fazer; pessoas antigas, mentalidades ultrapassadas, nada de novo sobre o sol. Minhas compras são passadas em meio às gargalhadas das duas e, em sua distração para falar mal dos outros  _viados_ que ela viu passando em sua rua, a moça do caixa me devolve o troco errado.

Considero avisá-la do erro assim que conto o dinheiro e noto a diferença, mas a mulher ainda está rindo, agora fazendo uma imitação porca de um dos caras da noite passada, e decido que, embora cinco reais não sejam o suficiente para salvar a minha vida, vou ficar com o dinheiro assim mesmo.

Para voltar para casa, não faço o mesmo caminho da ida; para matar tempo, vou pelo percurso mais longo, contornando o quarteirão inteiro em passos de tartaruga ao invés de pegar a avenida principal. Não passo por aqui com muita frequência, pois os estudos em tempo integral garantem que eu esteja sempre sem tempo e essas ruas são perigosas demais para se frequentar à noite; porém, sob a luz do primeiro sol da manhã, tudo parece bastante pacífico. Sacos de lixo no chão, esperando pelo recolhimento, pessoas com cara de sono bocejando nas calçadas, um vulto jogado em uma das centenas de becos espalhados por aí.

Paro minha caminhada. Um vulto. Sei que não é da minha conta — com uma boate nas vizinhanças, é bem possível que seja apenas uma pessoa que bebeu demais e não conseguiu pegar um táxi —, mas mesmo assim me aproximo, pé ante pé, suspendendo a respiração. É um homem, noto logo pela estrutura corporal, e há algo de familiar no jeito como ele se encolhe em si mesmo, abraçado aos próprios joelhos em posição fetal; algo na curva do pescoço, no ondular dos cabelos...

Não quero acreditar, não quero mesmo, mas a realidade pode ser bem cruel quando lhe convém; ao delicadamente desprender os braços do vulto de seu joelho e desfazer a posição, dou de cara com um Chanyeol completamente destruído fisicamente. Seus cabelos foram arrancados em um ponto da cabeça, onde o sangue coagulou, e seu rosto está pintado em diferentes tons de roxo, salpicados pelo vermelho dos pontos onde o sangue escorreu. O semblante se contorce em meio à inconsciência em todas as vezes em que ele respira, e deduzo que seu corpo esteja machucado também.

 _Você está se envolvendo demais com a vida dessas pessoas_ , digo a mim mesmo. Onde fica a amizade platônica? A gracinha de amigos à distância do tumblr? Suspiro ao segurar as sacolas com a boca e pegar Chanyeol no colo, atrapalhando-me por um momento com sua estatura excessiva, e caminhar com ele na direção da minha casa, ignorando os olhares das mesmas pessoas sonolentas de alguns minutos atrás. Talvez pensem que não acordaram; que um menino carregando um saco de pancadas no colo e uma sacola com molho de pimenta e açúcar na boca seja apenas um sonho. Eu realmente gostaria que fosse, também.

Tenho certa dificuldade em destrancar a porta da frente e, quando consigo, abro-a com um chute, não me importando em fechá-la por enquanto. A primeira coisa que faço é colocar Chanyeol debaixo do chuveiro, despindo-o de suas roupas apenas para notar que o resto de seu corpo está tão destruído quanto o rosto, o tronco pintado de hematomas e inchaços para onde quer que se olhe; limpo as crostas de sangue seco com a parte macia da esponja, com o máximo de delicadeza para não perturbá-lo, mas sua inconsciência é implacável. Chanyeol não se move e, se não fosse por sua respiração, errática e dolorida, eu poderia acreditar que está morto.

O visto com as minhas roupas, que, muito menores que seu corpo diminuto, têm um péssimo caimento, e me pergunto o que fazer em seguida; ele precisa de um hospital, isso é óbvio, mas não tenho a menor condição de levá-lo até lá. O whatsapp de Baekhee denuncia que já faz oito horas que ela não está online para o mundo, mas isso pode ser facilmente consertado. Aperto o botão de chamada.

São necessárias várias tentativas até que meu celular vibre, anunciando que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu à ligação. Obviamente, não digo nada, só desligo o telefone, rapidamente digitando uma mensagem no whatsapp e torcendo para que Baekhee não seja do tipo que volta a dormir bem rápido após uma interrupção ao seu sono de beleza. Sou desses; sei como é.

Felizmente, Baekhee está bem acordada; assim que explico a situação, pede meu endereço e, no tempo de algumas piscadas, irrompe pela porta da frente, esbaforida e despenteada. Seu olhar endurece quando ela vê Chanyeol deitado na cama do meu quarto, parecendo muito grande dentro das minhas roupas, mas é só isso; ela não chora nem se abala, objetivamente pedindo minha ajuda para que eu coloque Chanyeol no carro que ela trouxe, o que eu faço sem reclamar. Ela me pede para que eu vá junto, para que eu a ajude a carregá-lo para dentro do hospital, e seu argumento é válido o suficiente para me fazer concordar; tranco a porta da frente novamente e me jogo no banco do carona quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela dá a partida.

— Não é a primeira vez que acontece, sabe — vejo-a dizer, apertando o volante com força até que os nós dos dedos embranqueçam. — Ele aparecer fodido desse jeito. Ele era muito brigão no fundamental, vivia se envolvendo em problemas. Só que dessa vez... — Ela suspira. Sem jeito, levo a mão até seu ombro, acariciando-o de leve, e Baekhee sorri, me olhando de soslaio. — Você é realmente um doce.

Ela não diz mais nada, concentrada em correr no limite da lei pela cidade, furando alguns semáforos e fazendo manobras que deixariam os motoristas do Velozes e Furiosos com inveja. O hospital está no lado da cidade diametralmente oposto ao meu bairro e Baekhee consegue fazer uma viagem que levaria quarenta e cinco minutos em apenas vinte, aguentando calada todos os efeitos colaterais; quando desce do carro, é possível notar que está tremendo, um pouco mais pálida que o normal, os ombros tensos.   

Chanyeol tem escoriações leves e um machucado na costela — nada grave e nada comprometedor, também. O mais chocante é a notícia de que sua inconsciência não se deve a uma proteção contra a dor, e sim porque ele está drogado: segundo o médico, Chanyeol consumiu uma variação do “boa noite cinderela” e também doses cavalares de álcool, o que o levou a um estado de coma. Tudo está bem agora, garante o médico. Ele vai sobreviver. 

Baekhee ainda está lívida, embora as boas notícias tenham servido de alguma coisa para acalmar seu nervosismo — ela para de andar em círculos no corredor do hospital, pelo menos —, e é com muito custo que eu a convenço a ir à lanchonete comer alguma coisa. Já passa de dez da manhã e estou com bastante fome, sustentado apenas pela gororoba que jantei ontem. Baekhee não tem dinheiro e estou quase me entregando ao desespero quando me lembro do troco das compras do supermercado, ainda bem seguro no meu bolso. Nunca fiquei tão feliz pelo retardo de uma atendente antes; graças aos cinco reais a mais voltados pela moça e alguma dose de argumentação, consigo bancar duas coxinhas e uma garrafa de água mineral para mim e Baekhee.

— Obrigada, Kyungsoo. Você é realmente um amor — diz ela, sem nem tocar no salgado. Seu olhar está distante. — Eu disse pro Chanyeol que era uma má idéia, mas ele foi assim mesmo e olha só, ele quase me aparece morto no dia seguinte. Se não fosse por você, ele ia ficar lá até a hora que eu acordasse, porque eu sou a única que dá falta desse maldito. Honestamente...

Hã? Não estou entendendo nada. Baekhee não parece estar realmente falando comigo e sim consigo mesma, suspirando enquanto rola a coxinha para lá e para cá no prato sem fazer nenhuma menção de comer. Não sei por quem eu me sinto mais mal: se por Baekhee, obviamente ainda muito chocada para conseguir comer, ou se pela coxinha, quentinha, recém-frita, abandonada no prato como um pão dormido. Pego meu celular, digito uma mensagem e a exibo para que Baekhee possa lê-la.

— Ah. Ele marcou um encontro com um cara do Tinder lá naquela EXODUS, sabe? — responde ela, ainda brincando com a coxinha. — Eles estavam conversando já tinha alguns dias. Só que o cara tava com toda cara de fake, sabe? Fotos de perfil fake, descrição fake, conversa fake. Eu disse isso a ele, mas a criança é burra e obviamente não me escutou. Ele não é do tipo que enche a cara, mas está aí, drogado e em coma alcoólico. Ele nem deve ter visto que apanhou.

Digito outra pergunta e Baekhee suspira antes de responder:

— É que o Chanyeol mora sozinho, sabe, e ele não tem a mais amigável das relações com a família dele. Eles não gostaram muito quando ele assumiu que era gay, família evangélica, seguidores de Malafaia e tudo. Eu sou a pessoa mais próxima que ele tem atualmente, porque a gente é amigo desde a segunda era glacial e tal. Eu diria que não tenho filho desse tamanho, mas a verdade é que ele é quase meu filho mesmo, principalmente quando ele faz essas cagadas. — Ela ri sem humor. — Já ofereci para ele morar comigo, mas a bicha é orgulhosa e não aceita nem a pau. Ainda bem que você achou ele, ainda bem mesmo.

Abro meu melhor sorriso, satisfeito quando ela sorri de volta, sem muita energia, mas com sinceridade, e digito mais uma mensagem, dessa vez enviando no whatsapp ao invés de simplesmente exibi-la para que Baekhee possa ler. A vibração da notificação faz Baekhee pular como quem acorda de um sonho.

 

**Soo:** _Baek, eu sei que você está brava e tal, mas não foi a coxinha que bateu no_ _Chanyeol_ _, você sabe_

**Soo:** _pode comer sem dó_

**Soo:** _é sério_

 

Ela dá sua primeira risada do dia, o que é reconfortante, de certa maneira, e não discute comigo; pega o salgado e o devora em grandes dentadas.

Sehun e Yixiao chegam depois do meio-dia, ambos no mesmo ônibus, mas enquanto observo Baekhee explicar o que aconteceu, é bem fácil notar que eles ainda não estão conversando um com o outro. Há algo de estranho no modo como eles se comportam juntos; perto o suficiente para não causar grandes suspeitas — principalmente em Baekhee, a mais bondosa das pessoas, mas muito obtusa também —, ambos ajustam suas posições a todo momento para manterem a maior distância possível. Não se olham nos olhos e se interrompem todas as vezes que começam uma frase. Seria engraçado de assistir se eu não estivesse ciente da discussão de ontem; lembro-me do carinho com o qual Sehun falou sobre Yixiao para mim na lanchonete, em contraste com as palavras duras ditas para ela minutos antes, e registro uma sensação agridoce na boca do estômago.

— Tá, já entendi que ele foi burro e levou uma surra — diz Yixiao após a breve explicação de Baekhee. Aponta para mim. — Mas o que é que  _ele_ tá fazendo aqui? Chamou ele pra te fazer companhia ao invés da gente? Vai demorar quanto para pedir o menino em casamento?

Ouch. Quanta sutileza.

— Foi ele que achou o Chanyeol, Xiao — explica Baekhee e sua voz acaricia o apelido, muito suave de repente. — Ele mora no Eldorado, bem perto da EXODUS. Foi ele que me avisou do Chanyeol e me ajudou a trazer ele pro hospital.

Penso em complementar que estou louco para ir embora, mas não tenho dinheiro pro ônibus e estou dependendo da boa vontade de Baekhee em me dar carona, mas decido, após o olhar que Yixiao manda em minha direção, que ela não vale o esforço que terei para tirar o celular do bolso e digitar a mensagem. Enfio as mãos nos bolsos e encolho os ombros.

— Ah. Acho que o Kyungsoo é o novo salvador da pátria, não?

Sua frase transborda ironia de um jeito que até eu, baseado apenas na leitura labial, consigo reconhecer. Sehun, por trás de Yixiao no ângulo que eu a encaro, ri para mim, piscando um olho como quem compartilha um segredo, e me seguro para não rir de volta. Minha presença aqui incomoda a garota, essa é uma constatação óbvia; só não consigo entender por quê.

— Sim, sim, ele é — responde Baekhee, dando de ombros. — Vamos voltar pra sala de espera? Não sei se aviso os pais do Chanyeol...

Ela vira de costas para mim e começa a caminhar em direção ao pátio da sala de espera. Arrasto-me logo atrás, me sobressaltando um pouco quando sinto meu celular vibrar em meu bolso.

 

**Sehun** _: você tá com uma cara de quem queria estar morto_

**Sehun** _: o que aconteceu?_

 

Levanto a cabeça para encará-lo e encontro-o olhando para mim com algo que se assemelha bastante a piedade. Bem, consigo conviver com isso; estou sentindo bastante pena de mim mesmo também.

 

**Soo:** _eu queria mesmo estar morto_

**Soo:** _acertou na mosca, miserável_

**Sehun** _: hahahaha sou um gênio_

**Sehun** _: mas é sério, que houve? tá abalado com o negócio do_ _Chanyeol_ _? Fiquei bem chocado quando a Baekhee contou_

**Soo:** _eu fico feliz por tê-lo encontrado e tal e também feliz que não seja nada grave_

**Soo:** _mas tipo, ele me detesta_

**Soo:** _é bem tipo a Yixiao, assim, nem disfarça_

**Soo:** _não vou dizer que é recíproco por que eu não dou uma foda_

**Sehun** _: você num é muito criança pra usar esses vocabulário não?_

**Soo:** _hahahaha que engraçado, vovô_

**Soo:** _assim, já fiz minha parte, não tem porque ficar aqui_

**Soo:** _eu queria ir embora, mas gastei todo o meu dinheiro para comprar coxinhas na lanchonete do hospital, sem condição de pegar bus_

**Soo:** _e a Baekhee tá assim zero disposta a sair daqui e me dar uma carona_

**Soo:** _tenho casa pra arrumar prova pra estudar dever pra resolver_

**Soo:** _sonos pra dormir nadas pra fazer_

**Soo:** _minha existência é miserável_

Um segundo depois, sinto Sehun me abraçar pelos ombros, puxando-me para perto de seu corpo. Baekhee está na frente, conversando com Yixiao, e nenhuma das duas presta atenção no momento em que Sehun pega minha mão entre as suas, coloca uma nota de dez na palma, fecha meus dedos em torno dela e me dispensa com a seguinte ordem:

— Some.

E olha, vou confessar: só não desapareço mais depressa porque a física não permite.

 

>><<

 

Chanyeol é liberado do hospital para ir para casa no domingo à noite. Apesar de bastante dolorido e um bocado arrependido de suas escolhas na vida, ele está bem humorado, me conta Baekhee — sem que eu tenha perguntado. Ainda segundo ela, Chanyeol terá que passar uma temporada em sua casa para se recuperar, dado as certas coisas, como dirigir, que ele não conseguirá fazer sozinho até que sua lesão nas costelas cicatrize completamente. É uma sorte que ele não a tenha quebrado; é uma sorte que ele esteja vivo, na verdade.

A recuperação me deixa feliz, mas o que me deixa mais feliz ainda é a perspectiva do sossego. Baekhee transformou meu whatsapp num canal fixo de notícias durante todo o final de semana, com atualizações regulares sobre o status de saúde de Chanyeol a cada malditos  _cinco minutos._ Cacete. As vibrações do telefone chegaram a tal grau de frequência que fui obrigado a desarmá-las, pelo menos temporariamente, para conseguir me concentrar em outras coisas. Meus pais decidiram fazer um churrasco para comemorar o simples fato de estarmos vivos e dedico a eles toda a minha atenção, feliz por vê-los juntos e descansados para variar. Os anos têm tornado esses momentos cada vez mais raros.

É agridoce lembrar meu final de semana agora que ele está terminando, porque não estudei para prova nenhuma nem fiz meus deveres de casa acumulados. Terei que contar com a sorte. Mas se essas são más notícias, Baekhee consegue me chamar para a realidade com perspectivas ainda piores:

 

**Baek:** _Chanyeol_ _quer te ver, você sabe né_

**Soo:** _sei?_

**Baek:** _sim, sabe_

**Soo:** _se ele vai dizer obrigado, você pode perfeitamente entregar o “de nada” para mim e evitar a fadiga_

**Baek:** _simples assim?_

**Soo:** _sim, bem simples ne_

**Baek:** _sim, mas não, ele não quer dizer obrigado_

**Baek:** _você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação de cidadão, segundo ele_

**Soo:** _e tá certíssimo_

**Soo:** _não tenho nada pra falar com ele_

**Soo:** _Deus o abençoe_

**Baek:** _Kyungsoo, não aja como um pirralho, por mais que você seja um_

**Baek:** _vou te pegar de carro amanhã assim que eu sair do IVENTEC_

**Baek:** _você pode entrar de boa vontade no carro ou posso levar o_ _Sehun_ _junto e aí seqüestraremos você_

**Soo:** _... eu deveria ter ficado com seu celular_

**Soo:** _quebrado ele na marreta e seguido com a minha vida_

**Soo:** _olha as merda que eu me envolvo por tentar ser  boa pessoa_

**Baek:** _awww, obrigada, sei que você me ama_

 

E, infelizmente para mim, que gostava de me gabar no tumblr sobre ser um unicórnio solitário neste mundo, teatralmente protegido da sociedade pelo meu fiel escudo da introversão — que não deixou de ser menos fiel, convenhamos; introversão não é um problema a ser superado —, é necessário admitir: essa desgraçada está certa.

A prova de matemática não está difícil; um bocado de lógica somada à minha fé em Deus devem ser o suficiente para que eu consiga os pontos necessários. Não são muitos, em todo caso. Se a prova for um desastre total, os outros trabalhos do bimestre devem ser o suficiente para que eu passe são e salvo. É o que espero.

À prova de história, dou a consideração de pelo menos lê-la por completo antes de marcar qualquer coisa e me jogar gostosamente no mundo dos sonhos. Não sei o que torna a aula de história tão sonífera; se é o jeito preguiçoso como o professor desenha as libras no ar, com todo o tempo do mundo, ou se é o fato de que estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio e este mesmo professor ainda insiste em falar sobre revolução francesa. Não agüento mais ver o nome, a cara ou as piadas horríveis sobre o cavalo branco de Napoleão Bonaparte.

Que era marrom, inclusive. Haha, que engraçado.

A Senhorita Hyemi precisa me cutucar com força no ombro para que eu acorde a tempo de assistir à sua aula e é com certa desorientação que percebo que perdi o horário de português inteiro. É bem possível que, a esta altura, haja uma ocorrência no livro de registros da escola apenas esperando pela minha assinatura, mas estou mais tentado a acreditar que não: a professora de português parece realmente gostar da minha pessoa. Graças a ela, parei de apanhar no lado de dentro da escola para apanhar no lado de fora, o que foi um grande avanço; meus pais pararam de ser chamados à diretoria todas as semanas e também parei de ser obrigado a segurar a mão dos pirralhos do segundo ano para demonstrar toda a extensão do meu perdão.

— Está tudo bem com você, Kyungsoo? — pergunta a senhorita Hyemi, parecendo realmente preocupada. — Você não parece muito bem. A Kahi me disse para te dispensar se fosse necessário. Você dormiu o horário dela inteiro e também durante o intervalo, ela ficou um pouco preocupada.

De repente, me sinto bem culpado por ter dormido na aula da moça.

— Ah. Estou bem, só muito cansado... Um amigo próximo meu está no hospital, tem sido difícil. Espero que a senhorita Kahi não tenha ficado brava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, menino. Fique tranqüilo, conversarei com a professora Kahi. Tenho certeza que ela vai entender.

A senhorita Hyemi sorri para mim e acaricia meu cabelo antes de virar as costas e começar a aula. A frase motivacional de hoje é “ _as ruínas de uma vida são construídas sobre mentiras”_ e eu preciso fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não começar a rir de nervoso neste exato momento. Certas coincidências são realmente assustadoras.

Alguns minutos antes que as luzes vermelhas se acendam, Hyemi passa por todas as carteiras, recolhendo as peças do trabalho bimestral. É um pouco dolorido entregar meu desenho do IVENTEC em suas mãos, porque, a despeito de toda a raiva sofrida para terminá-lo — e também do fato de que esta é uma peça que eu nunca criaria se não fossem as circunstâncias escolares —, sinto com ele certa ligação emocional. Talvez seja pelo fato de que eu me dei muito mais nesse desenho do que em qualquer outro (valendo o bimestre inteiro, quem não daria?); talvez porque, desde seu rascunho até o presente momento, esse desenho acompanhou toda a reviravolta que se deu em minha vida em apenas dois meses. É difícil precisar.

Antes que eu possa pensar mais a respeito, porém, Hyemi já sumiu com meu trabalho dentro de sua pasta e nos dispensa da sala, mesmo que as luzes ainda não tenham se acendido. Elas o fazem quando já estamos no portão principal e todos estão rindo quando somos liberados; há um sentimento coletivo de vitória pela nossa sobrevivência ao primeiro dia da semana de provas finais. Agora só faltam mais quatro e então estaremos livres do ensino médio para sempre, assim como uns dos outros, cada um por si na jornada de continuar seguindo em frente do melhor jeito possível.

Como de praxe, sou arrastado pro beco perto da escola para a sessão diária de bullying com os alunos do segundo ano e, tão logo liberado, dou de cara com o carro da Baekhee estacionado em frente ao portão principal. Ela, no banco do motorista, faz cara de poucos amigos pros meninos encostados no muro, tamborilando os dedos no volante, enquanto Sehun, ao seu lado, parece cantarolar uma musiquinha de olhos fechados.

— Olha, olha — diz ele, exibindo a arcada dentária toda quando me vê chegar. — A vítima de hoje em carne e osso!

— Hey, Soo! — cumprimenta Baekhee, virando o pescoço em minha direção em um estalo. — Tava fazendo o que para aqueles lados, hein? Dando uns pega nas novinha?

Reviro os olhos antes de abrir a porta de trás e me jogar dentro do carro, passando o cinto de segurança ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhee coloca o veículo para funcionar. É uma viagem relativamente longa, me avisa Sehun, virando o pescoço para me encarar, e sua olhada significativa para o próprio telefone, seguida de uma piscadinha, são o suficiente para que eu entenda o recado. Pego meu celular e abro o whatsapp.

 

**Soo:** _que que você tá fazendo aqui_

**Soo:** _ela disse que você só ia vir junto se precisasse de ajuda com um sequestro_

**Sehun** _: e o q você acha que a gente tá fazendo com você? Te levando pro parque?_

**Sehun** _: já era, você nunca mais verá a luz do dia_

 

Sehun está sorrindo para mim pelo retrovisor. Sorrio de volta.

 

**Soo:** _tds os meus órgãos estão em condições de venda_

**Soo:** _menos o estômago_

**Soo:** _acho que corroí ele com a minha comida, desculpa_

**Sehun** _: você tá muito conformado pra uma pessoa que vai morre_

**Soo:** _é tudoo que eu sempre quis, pra que reclamar_

**Sehun** _: sorte a sua que a gente não tá te levando pra morte certa_

**Sehun** _: só pra conversar com o_ _Chanyeol_ _mesmo_

**Soo:** _eu preferia a morte_

**Sehun** _: o que que você tem contra o menino?_

**Soo:** _você tem que fazer essa pergunta é pra ele, não pra mim_

**Sehun** _: e quem disse que eu já num fiz?_

**Soo:** _e qual a resposta?_

**Sehun** _: você n vai querer saber_

**Soo:** _amigão do peito você hein, atiça pra não contar nada_

**Sehun** _: é o meu charme_

**Soo:** _com um charme desses, tá explicado porque a Baekhee não te dá trela_

 

Sehun visualiza e, pelos próximos cinco minutos, não diz nada. Eu e minha boca (dedos) grande, né? Temo ter pegado muito pesado e estou prestes a redigir um pedido de desculpas quando ele enfim responde:

 

**Sehun** _: olha, você é um filho da puta tá_

**Sehun** _: já vou avisando que sou meio masoquista_

**Sehun** _: se bater demais eu apaixono_

**Soo:** _já disse que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, encantadora, linda e adorável hoje?_

**Sehun** _: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

**Sehun** _: sai pra lá, satanás_

**Sehun** _: eu sou da universal, tá, você não me tenta não_

**Soo:** _Edir Macedo chora de orgulho_

**Sehun** _: cala a boca, pirralho_

**Soo:** _mais do que ela já tá calada?_

 

Ele se dá ao trabalho de virar o pescoço apenas para me enviar um olhar de esguelha _._

 

**Sehun** _: eu ia te falar pra morrer_

**Sehun** _: mas você ia gostar, então ó: tomara que você viva para caramba_

**Soo:** _com sorte, eu não sobrevivo ao encontro com o_ _Chanyeol_  

**Soo:** _inclusive, pra que ele quer me ver, afinal?_

**Sehun** _: você não merece essa resposta kkkkkkkkkkkk_

**Soo:** _amigão você_

**Sehun** _: obrigado_

 

Não falo mais nada e Sehun também não insiste. Passo o resto da viagem tentando adivinhar por qual bairro estamos passando — essas regiões da cidade onde as casas são bonitas e as ruas são limpinhas são completamente desconhecidas para mim — e já passa das seis e meia da tarde quando Baekhee finalmente estaciona o carro em frente um edifício bem bonito de nome “Girassol” e anuncia que chegamos.

Tudo, desde a cor do prédio até as roseiras nos jardins, passa uma impressão de riqueza que, em poucos segundos, descubro ser só impressão, mesmo: o portão precisa de um tranco violento para abrir, a recepção cheira a mofo e os elevadores estão enguiçados, o que nos obriga a subir todos os oito andares necessários de escada. Baekhee e Sehun choramingam, mas eu não me dou o direito de reclamar; quanto mais tempo eu passar subindo degraus, mais demorarei a ter que conversar com Chanyeol, o que é ótimo, porque eu não faço a menor idéia do que ele quer e não me sinto muito disposto a descobrir.

Minhas companhias estão arfando e tropeçando quando paramos em frente ao apartamento de Baekhee e, vendo-a precisar se encostar à parede para conseguir destrancar a porta, agradeço mil vezes ao MMA pelo meu bom condicionamento físico; enquanto Baekhee e Sehun se jogam no tapete da sala principal tão logo a porta é aberta, entoando agradecimentos a Deus e aos sete arcanjos, eu apenas franzo o cenho para a fina camada de suor que cobre meu corpo.

Não gosto de suar. É anti-higiênico.

— Você por acaso é humano? — me pergunta Baekhee, rolando no tapete para ficar de barriga para cima, a respiração descompassada. — Tá aí olhando pra gente com essa cara de desprezo.

Dou de ombros.

— Quem vê desse ângulo até acha que é gente, né, Baek? — zomba Sehun. Com uma mão no peito, ele se senta no tapete, e, após respirar fundo repetidas vezes, sorri para Baekhee. — Estou me sentindo gente de novo. Nunca mais me chama aqui se for pra subir oito andares de escada de novo, tá?

— Você tem sorte que eu te deixo entrar na minha casa, seu otário ingrato!

— Sorte? Você me traz aqui com a esperança desse prédio cair e matar todo mundo, acha que eu não sei? Não tem bondade nesse seu coraçãozinho.

Sou obrigado a concordar.

— Não sei por que sou sua amiga ainda, honestamente.

— Talvez porque você me ama...?

Baekhee revira os olhos e não responde, mas há um leve rubor em suas bochechas, que pode estar ali por causa do esforço da subida ou por qualquer outra coisa. Hm. Interessante.

— Ah, vamos parar de falar besteira. Não foi pra isso que eu arrastei vocês pra cá — diz ela, alguns minutos de silêncio e várias respirações profundas depois. — Vem cá, Kyungsoo. O Chanyeol tá no meu quarto. Ele não tá muito satisfeito por estar aqui, mas ele não tem condições de fugir ainda, então ocupa todo o tempo em chorar na minha cabeça. Agora ele vai chorar na sua. — Ela se levanta, me pega pela mão e me arrasta pelo apartamento até uma porta onde se lê, talhado na madeira capenga, o seu próprio nome. Antes de abri-la, me segura pelos ombros e olha bem nos meus olhos para avisar: — Não deixa ele te morder.

Quê? Que bosta de conselho é esse?

Não tenho tempo de fazer qualquer questionamento; Baekhee abre a porta, me empurra quarto adentro, fecha a porta e — percebo após girar a maçaneta experimentalmente — me tranca pelo lado de fora. Qual a necessidade disso? Depois de eu ter entrado no carro e subido os oito andares de escada  _sem reclamar,_  esperava no mínimo um pouquinho mais de confiança na minha pessoa. Chega a ser ofensivo.

Chanyeol está deitado na cama, olhos fechados e respirações cadenciadas, seu sono imperturbado por toda a movimentação exagerada de Baekhee. Tiveram a coragem de vesti-lo com uma camisola que bem pode ter sido roubada da minha avó e há tantos band-aids colados em seu corpo que chego a me perguntar se não estou diante do novo faraó do Egito; de repente, a insatisfação de Chanyeol parece fazer todo o sentido para mim. Preso aqui, agüentando Baekhee durante o dia todo e vestido desse jeito, eu também estaria soltando os cachorros.

Literalmente.

Há uma cadeira do lado da cama, na qual me sento, e me pergunto o que devo fazer agora; acordá-lo parece uma má idéia, mas não é por que ele quer conversar comigo que fui arrastado pra cá? Termino tirando meu celular do bolso e indo reclamar no twitter, arrependendo-me por não ter pedido a senha do wifi quando, alguns minutos depois, recebo a mensagem da operadora avisando que consumi 100% da minha franquia de dados móveis. Não tenho crédito para comprar mais internet — o mundo parece um lugar muito triste, de repente.

Amo quando isso acontece.

Diante do meu leque de zero opções, largo o celular em cima da cama e arranjo-me na cadeira para assistir Chanyeol dormir. É engraçado: em minha observação silenciosa de dois meses atrás, Chanyeol era o integrante do grupinho que eu considerava mais bonito. Alto, magro, os cabelos sempre coloridos, sempre falando com o corpo inteiro e gesticulando para todo mundo ver, ele era uma espécie de lembrete de tudo o que eu adoraria ser, mas nunca poderia; agora, porém, que ele parece tangível, de alguma forma, com as feições serenas pintadas de roxo enquanto dorme, sinto uma espécie de desconforto. É como descobrir que o ídolo que você simplesmente adorava quando era mais novo fala alguma besteira ou faz alguma cagada; como descobrir que tudo o que você venera é humano, no fim das contas.

Há um gosto de decepção em minha boca.

Chanyeol pisca algumas vezes, abrindo os olhos lentamente, girando-o os pelo cômodo até chegarem em mim, onde ele pousa o olhar com um leve inclinar de cabeça.

— Não te vi entrar — diz ele, sorrindo de um jeito que (creio eu) tem a intenção de ser amigável, embora os hematomas e o inchaço da boca transformem o efeito final em algo saído diretamente de um filme de palhaços assassinos. — A Baekhee precisou seqüestrar você?             

Nego com a cabeça.

— Bom, bom. Tá com seu celular aí? Como você prefere? — Pego meu aparelho, digito uma mensagem no bloco de notas e exibo-a para Chanyeol. — Ah. Bate a senha aí: é xiaohun123. Tudo minúsculo. — Ergo as sobrancelhas. — Não me olha com essa cara, tô falando sério!

Dou de ombros; quem sou eu para julgar as escolhas de senhas de wifi dos outros? Guardo a informação, porém, para alguma chantagem ou implicância futura, bato a senha no celular, acho o contato de Chanyeol no IVENTELOUCOS e digito minha resposta:

 

**Soo:** _sua boca tá inchada, fica difícil de ler o que você tá dizendo_

**94XX2-89XX:** _faz sentido_

**Soo:** _agora fala o que você tem pra falar_

**Soo:** _e que seja algo relevante, por favor_

**Soo:** _se você vier falar obrigado eu honestamente vou precisar mandar você enfiar o meu de nada no seu cu_

**Soo:** _porque eu avisei que se fosse pra agradecer, a Baekhee podia entregar o “de nada” pra mim_

 

Chanyeol visualiza, mas não responde, e quando levanto a cabeça, percebo que é porque ele está rindo, na verdade gargalhando, seu corpo se dobrando na cama até que o riso seja interrompido por um repentino soluço de dor. Me precipito para ajudá-lo quando vejo-o cair de volta no colchão, mas Chanyeol me para com um gesto de mão e um fraco “ _estou bem”._

 

**94XX2-89XX:** _estou com um machucado na costela, não posso fazer esses contorcionismos_

**94XX2-89XX:** _enfim. Você acha que eu já não me ferrei o suficiente pelos próximos cinco anos?_

**94XX2-89XX:** _fui numa balada pra ver se eu enfiava uma coisa legal no cu e terminei tomando no rabo do pior jeito_

**94XX2-89XX:** _por isso, segura seu de nada aí, porque eu te chamei aqui foi pra falar obrigado mesmo_

**Soo:** _... porra, é sério?_

**Soo:** _nossa, não acredito que subi oito andares de escada pra isso_

**94XX2-89XX:** _o elevador tá estragado, né? Bem que eu ouvi a dona Anete falando_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas te acalma. Não te chamei só pra falar o obrigado, também foi pra pedir desculpas_

 

Ué.

 

**Soo:** _desculpas por causa de que, criatura de Jesus_

**94XX2-89XX:** _por que eu tenho sido meio injusto?_

**94XX2-89XX:** _quer dizer, eu, Yixiao e_ _Sehun_ _meio que viramos um squad anti-você_

**Soo:** _sim, eu notei, obrigado_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas cada um por um motivo_

**94XX2-89XX:** _o_ _Sehun_ _caga de ciúme da Baekhee com qualquer macho que ela interaja, sorte a dele que são poucos_

**94XX2-89XX:** _a Yixiao caga de ciúme com qualquer pessoa que a Baekhee interaja, aí ela já tá mais azarada, porque a Baekhee é sociável pra cacete_

**94XX2-89XX:** _e eu, bem, a Baekhee não gosta muito de homens_

**94XX2-89XX:** _eu fui o primeiro amigO que ela fez, o_ _Sehun_ _foi o segundo, ela sempre gostou mais de meninas_

**94XX2-89XX:** _aí, bem, você apareceu e ela usou com você o mesmo método que ela usou comigo lá na época de Matusalém quando a gente se conheceu e eu não tava entendendo O PORQUE DISSO TUDO_

**Soo:** _vencer pelo cansaço?_

**94XX2-89XX:** _pela insistência, sim_

**Soo:** _então você não gosta de mim porque caga de ciúmes pela Baekhee ter se dado o trabalho de encher meu saco até a gente ficar amigo?_

**94XX2-89XX** :  _...é?_

 

Olho para o telefone e para Chanyeol em seguida, sem acreditar. Isso é sério? Seriíssimo?

 

**Soo:** _você tem ciência do quanto isso é infantil?_

**Soo:** _infantil e burro?_

**Soo:** _vocês três são infantis, a vida é da Baekhee, é escolha dela quem ela quer por perto ou não_

**Soo:** _meu Deus, achei que adultos fossem mais inteligentes_

**94XX2-89XX:** _ó, tu respeita meus cabelos brancos_

**94XX2-89XX:** _e eu tenho muitos_

 

Chanyeol usa uma das mãos para levantar a camada de cima de seus cabelos, exibindo para mim, com a outra mão, um tufo razoável de cabelos brancos que começa a nascer próximo à nuca. Depois, aponta para outro tufo, escondido entre os fios mais longos da franja, e para mais um, misturado com a raiz da parte de cima da cabeça. 

 

**94XX2-89XX:** _tenho uma genética ruim_

**94XX2-89XX:** _e sim, sabemos que não devemos ter ciúmes de Baekhee, por isso não falamos nada pra ela_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas não somos obrigados a gostar de você_

**Soo:** _sim, isso é verdade, mas eu não estava reclamando_

**Soo:** _tava bem feliz no meu canto com o ódio de vocês me fazendo zero cócegas_

**Soo:** _se é só isso, posso ir embora?_

**94XX2-89XX:** _não, na verdade_

**94XX2-89XX:** _lá no hospital ontem, o_ _Sehun_ _veio me visitar e eu fiquei surpreso por você tê-lo convertido_

**94XX2-89XX:** _não que seja muito difícil,_ _Sehun_ _é uma pessoa bem fácil de comprar_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas ele me contou um detalhe que eu não sabia sobre o dia em que vocês se conheceram_

**94XX2-89XX:** _pressionamos Baekhee e, voilá, ela tinha mentido pra gente sobre a coisa toda do assalto lá_

**94XX2-89XX:** _bem, eu não vou agradecer você por ter ajudado ela, não foi mais que a sua obrigação_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas sei lá, sinto que estava sendo injusto_

**94XX2-89XX:** _agora entendo porque a Baekhee quis tanto ser sua amiga_

 

Fico feliz por ele estar entendendo alguma coisa, porque me sinto tão perdido quanto um cego em tiroteio, ou, no meu caso, um surdo em tiroteio — haha, que engraçado. Minha confusão deve ter ficado muito aparente, pois Chanyeol não espera que eu pergunte para começar a explicar:

 

**94XX2-89XX:** _a Baekhee tem essa coisa de tentar recompensar as pessoas que fazem coisas boas pra ela_

**94XX2-89XX:** _como isso colocasse ela em dívida, sabe_

**94XX2-89XX:** _tem um motivo pra isso. Longa história_

**94XX2-89XX:** _isso já colocou ela em certas roubadas, mas no seu caso, se dá para levar a opinião da Baek e do_ _Sehun_ _em consideração, você é gente boa_

**94XX2-89XX:** _então ela saiu no lucro_

**94XX2-89XX:** _enfim. você não está aqui realmente por vontade minha_

**94XX2-89XX:** _eu tava comentando com a Baekhee e ela cismou que eu tinha que conversar com você cara a cara_

**94XX2-89XX:** _acho que você já percebeu que eu estou realmente passando pelo inferno aqui_

**94XX2-89XX:** _então, se é pra ela me dar um pouco de sossego, aqui está você_

**94XX2-89XX:** _com meu pedido de desculpas por ser escroto e também o meu obrigado por ter me ajudado no sábado_

**94XX2-89XX:** _fico feliz por você ter me encontrado_

**94XX2-89XX:** _mas ainda não sei se gosto de você_

 

Ele está sorrindo para mim de novo, e mesmo que o efeito palhaço assassino não tenha sumido de cinco minutos atrás para cá, consigo enxergar sinceridade o suficiente para sorrir de volta.

 

**Soo:** _bem, está desculpado. E de nada. E nah, eu também não sei gosto de mim até hoje_

 

Chanyeol acena com a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito, e se deixa afundar no travesseiro, fechando os olhos com um suspiro. Seria a minha hora de ir embora? Vou até a porta, testo a maçaneta, ainda trancada, e arrasto meus pés de volta para a cadeira ao lado da cama. O que fiz para merecer isso, meu senhor Jesus?

 

**Soo:** _mas e aí, como você está?_

**94XX2-89XX:** _ciente de que a Baekhee encheu seu saco com meu status de saúde o final de semana todo e de que você está perguntando só por educação_

**Soo:** _acertou, miserável_

**94XX2-89XX:** _sou bom pra caralho_

 

Sua sinceridade me desarma e, quando ele volta a fechar os olhos, o ritmo de suas respirações começando a se estabilizar, não me atrevo a incomodá-lo novamente. Ao invés, chamo Baekhee no whatsapp, pedindo que ela, por favor, abra a porta, e o deboche é tão forte que a mulher tem a coragem de visualizar e responder com uma risadinha. A porta continua trancada. Já está de noite lá fora e choro ao me lembrar de todas as matérias de prova que não revisei no final de semana e, ao que parece, não vou revisar hoje também. Amanhã é dia de física; não há sorte nesse mundo que vá me salvar de me ferrar nessa matéria.

Chanyeol abre os olhos, mas não diz nada, apenas me fita em silêncio durante um longo tempo, e enquanto sustento seu encarar, vendo seu rosto inchado, os tufos de cabelo arrancados e a extensão de band-aids em seu corpo todo, não deixo de sentir certa empatia. Há uma memória, não tão antiga quanto eu gostaria, de mim nessa mesma situação — de cama, completamente quebrado — com o acréscimo de que meus pais estavam lá comigo. Eles sempre estiveram, na verdade.

 

**Soo:** _tá, mas como você está se sentindo? Você com tudo isso, digo_

 

A pergunta parece surpreendê-lo e Chanyeol pensa por um longo tempo antes de responder:

 

**Chanyeol** _: engraçado você ter sido a primeira pessoa a me perguntar isso até agora_

**Soo:** _porra, Baekhee_

**Chanyeol** _: não coloco a culpa nela, eu quase matei a mulher de susto_

**Chanyeol** _: e ela me avisou de que era furada_

**Chanyeol** _: mas enfim. como estou me sentindo?_

**Chanyeol** _: dolorido, humilhado, burro_

**Chanyeol** _: parece que eu to observando de fora, sabe_

**Soo:** _parece que aconteceu com outra pessoa, né?_

**Chanyeol** _: sim! Eu só queria uma fodinha de boas no banheiro da boate_

**Chanyeol** _: terminei drogado, bêbado e espancado_

**Chanyeol** _: e o pior é que eu nem lembro o que aconteceu direito_

**Chanyeol** _: uns flashes, uns caras rindo, uns chutes na minha barriga_

**Chanyeol** _: me espancaram porque eu sou viado, cara, sabe o que é isso?_

**Chanyeol** _: só por isso_

**Chanyeol** _: e eu me sinto muito burro porque ele realmente parecia um cara legal no tinder_

**Soo:** _sim, você realmente acredita na pessoa_

**Soo:** _fica aquela sensação maldita de que todo mundo tava rindo da sua cara esse tempo todo_

**Chanyeol** _: exatamente, e quando eu penso que era só uma armadilha..._

**Chanyeol** _: fico pensando quantas pessoas ele já quase matou nesse esquema_

**Chanyeol** _: quantos ele já atraiu pra baladas, drogou e chamou os amiguinhos dele pra espancar_

**Chanyeol** _: me dá náuseas_

**Soo:** _você vai prestar queixa?_

**Chanyeol** _: a Baekhee tá enchendo minha cabeça pra eu fazer isso, mas sei lá, sabe_

**Chanyeol** _: eu não sei se quero passar por isso_

**Chanyeol** _: é difícil de explicar_

**Soo:** _te falta energia pra brigar por uma justiça que você sabe que não vai ter_

**Chanyeol** _: exatamente!_

 

Ele levanta os olhos do celular e franze as sobrancelhas, mantendo seu olhar fixo em mim ao digitar:

 

**Chanyeol** _: vove falacomo qurm tem conhecinentp de cauda_

**Soo:** _é porque eu tenho conhecimento de causa_

**Soo:** _mas isso é um assunto pra outra hora_

**Soo:** _só não fica se culpando por causa disso, você foi vítima_

**Soo:** _bota isso na sua cabeça_

**Soo:** _vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis_

**Soo:** _como se vê, sou péssimo consolando as pessoas_

**Chanyeol** _: tudo bem, você está certo_

**Chanyeol** _: eu só tenho que pensar um pouco sobre isso_

**Chanyeol** _: não é fácil, acho que você sabe disso_

**Soo:** _sei bem_

 

Ele não se dá ao trabalho de continuar a conversa, voltando a se deixar afundar no travesseiro e fechando seus olhos. São quase oito horas da noite e, apesar do cochilo de duas horas tirado na cara de pau durante minhas aulas, ainda me sinto sonolento, o corpo pesado e cansado. Quero ir embora, não mais porque me sinto desconfortável com a presença de Chanyeol ou algo assim, mas sim porque tenho a impressão de que toda esta conversa o enfastiou de alguma maneira; não física, mas talvez emocional.

Minhas desconfianças se confirmam quando vejo Chanyeol desabar. É difícil observar a bagunça que ele se torna: pressionando os lábios firmemente um contra o outro, ele permite que as lágrimas escorram, engolindo os próprios soluços em meio a caretas de dor. Era nessas horas que a minha mãe me dizia que estava tudo bem; que meu pai chegava com as comidas que eu gostava e se sentava para assistir filmes ruins comigo no quarto; que minha mãe voltava às suas origens, pegava nos pincéis e pintava coisas bonitas para que eu pudesse me distrair.

Não sei nada sobre Chanyeol — o que ele gosta de comer, quais filmes ele gosta, o que o faz feliz — e me sinto sufocado pela minha falta de palavras. Ele continua chorando, encolhendo-se de forma a abraçar os próprios joelhos, e é quase por reflexo que levo minha mão aos seus cabelos. Não sou encorajado, mas também não há rejeição ao toque, e me forço a superar a estranheza inicial para mover meus dedos em um carinho sutil.

Chanyeol chora por vários minutos, soluçando e abrindo a boca no que  _sei_ serem gritos, olhos abertos focados no nada, as mãos apertando o lençol da cama entre os dedos até ficarem brancas, e mantenho meu afago em seu cabelo por todo o processo. Sinto que talvez deva abraçá-lo, mas não consigo encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo; apenas o assisto até que seu ataque comece a enfraquecer, a quietude roubando-lhe seus soluços e lágrimas até que reste apenas um homem encolhido em si mesmo como uma criança, tendo seus cabelos acariciados por um quase completo estranho. Causa-me certa satisfação ver sua expressão de dor se desfazer ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo gradualmente relaxa, respirações cadenciadas indicando sonolência, e quando eu realmente penso que ele dormiu, me surpreendo ao vê-lo virar o corpo para me encarar.

— Você realmente não devia ter vindo. — Chanyeol está meio grogue e é  _realmente_ difícil ler seus lábios, mas faço um esforço. — Eu e a Baekhee tivemos uma conversa... Eu pedi que ela falasse umas coisas pra você por mim... mas ela cismou que eu tinha que conversar com você cara a cara. Obrigado por ter ficado. — Ofereço a ele um sorriso, rindo ao ver sua débil tentativa de fazer o mesmo. — Eu sei que está ficando tarde... Pode ir embora. Não te prenderei mais.

Desenterro meus conhecimentos de mímica do inferno para tentar sinalizar que a porta está trancada e me surpreendo quando funciona.

— Baekhee trancou a porta? — Ele pisca várias vezes, incrédulo. — E eu achando que você indo até a porta esse monte de vezes e voltando era gracinha sua. Desculpa por não ter adivinhado, eu teria resolvido seu problema bem rápido. — Chanyeol sorri de verdade dessa vez. — A Baekhee guarda uma cópia da chave da porta na caixinha de música que está dentro do guarda-roupa. As portas do meio estão destrancadas, você vai reconhecer a caixinha de música assim que a vir.

A caixinha de música consiste em um carrossel que gira ao ser dada a corda, cada um dos cavalos servindo como pequenos porta-joias. Meu celular vibra tão logo tenho a chave em mãos.

 

**Chanyeol** _: deixe que eu lido com a Baekhee e a sua sempre freqüente falta de noção_

**Chanyeol** _: ela não devia ter arrastado você para cá_

**Soo:** _eu tinha que ter estudado pra minha prova de física, mas tudo bem_

**Soo:** _fico feliz por ter vindo_

 

E é verdade — sou pego de surpresa pela sinceridade presente nas palavras.

 

**Chanyeol** _: eu também fico feliz por você ter vindo_

**Chanyeol** _: e, física? Baekhee é ótima em física. Vou ter prazer em obrigá-la a te ajudar_

**Chanyeol** _: agora vai lá, já ocupei seu tempo o suficiente_

**Soo:** _tudo bem_

**Soo:** _Chanyeol_ _?_

**Chanyeol** _: sim?_

**Soo:** _antes de me trancar aqui dentro, Baekhee me disse pra ter cuidado pra você não me morder_

 

Ele dá uma risadinha.

 

**Chanyeol** _: ela tava falando muita merda e me enchendo de bandaids, então eu perdi a paciência e a mordi_

**Soo:** _parece justo pra mim_

**Chanyeol** _: para mim também_

 

Ele me oferece sua mão e eu a aceito. O aperto dura talvez um ou dois segundos a mais do que o necessário, porque estamos distraídos sorrindo um para o outro; há um brilho nos olhos de Chanyeol, algo que o faz parecer muito mais com o garoto que eu admirava de longe do que com a vítima de um ataque de minutos atrás, e isso é bom. Chanyeol é lindo e nem seu rosto destruído, nem as picuinhas entre nós conseguem me fazer pensar o contrário.

Trocamos um sorriso.

 

**Chanyeol** _: boa noite, Kyungsoo_

**Soo:** _boa noite,_ _Chanyeol_ _. Se recupera bem, hein?_

 

Destranco a porta e procuro por Baekhee, pronto para brigar com ela por ser tão sem noção, mas quando a encontro, decido engolir minhas palavras. Descabelada, bochechas coradas e lábios inchados, Baekhee parece estar fora do ar — responde “sim” quando eu pergunto o que aconteceu, quase bate o carro três vezes durante a carona para minha casa, me beija na boca ao invés de na bochecha na hora de se despedir e nem sequer se sobressalta a respeito disso. Me pergunto se é seguro deixá-la arrancar com o carro e ir embora, mas Baekhee faça isso antes que eu possa pensar em impedi-la, e sinto meu peito apertar por toda a hora seguinte.

 

**Soo:** _Hey_

**Soo:** _desculpa incomodar_

**Chanyeol** _: problema não, o que foi?_

**Soo:** _a Baekhee chegou bem em casa? Viva, inteira?_

**Chanyeol** _: viva, inteira, eu posso dizer que sim_

**Chanyeol** _: bem ela não está_

**Chanyeol** _: mas ela não quer falar porque e eu to sem energia pra perguntar_

**Soo:** _ah, isso eu tinha notado_

**Soo:** _obrigado_

**Chanyeol** _: de nada_

**Chanyeol** _: Kyungsoo?_

**Soo:** _sim?_

**Chanyeol** _: deixa pra lá, boa noite_

**Soo:** _?_

**Soo:** _boa noite_

 

.

 

**Sehun** _: Kyungsoo? Você tá ocupado?_

**Soo:** _sim, estou muito ocupado chorando em cima do meu resultado na prova de física_

**Soo:** _acho que nem milagre me salva da recuperação_

**Soo:** _mas vamos deixar minha desgraça pra lá, pode falar_

**Sehun** _: minha desgraça vai fazer você se sentir feliz_

**Sehun** _: eu meio que peidei na farofa ontem quando você tava trancado no quarto_

**Soo:** _peidou na farofa...?_

**Sehun** _: eu beijei a Baek_

**Sehun** _: e ela me beijou de volta_

**Sehun** _: e a gente quase transou na sala_

**Sehun** _: agora ela não quer conversar comigo_

**Sehun** _: e, aparentemente, ela já foi correndo contar pra Yixiao, porque a Yixiao também não tá conversando comigo_

**Sehun** _: não quero incomodar o_ _Chanyeol_ _com isso, ele ainda tá se recuperando..._

**Soo _:_** _então você veio atrás da quarta opção, no caso eu?_

**Sehun** _: na verdade a quarta opção são meus amigos da internet_

**Sehun** _: mas você ainda tá no top vinte, fica tranqüilo_

**Soo:** _ordinário_

**Sehun** _: kkkkk é sério, eu não sei o que fazer_

**Sehun** _: não era pra ter acontecido, sabe?_

**Sehun** _: a gente tava conversando e do nada... rolou_

**Sehun** _: eu não sei o que fazer, eu sempre achei que ela fosse lésbica_

**Sehun** _: mas parando pra pensar, ela nunca afirmou isso_

**Sehun** _: apesar de ela sempre ficar com meninas_

**Sehun** _: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**Sehun** _: to parecendo adolescente de série americana_

**Soo:** _está mesmo_

**Soo:** _você sabe onde a Baekhee mora_

**Soo:** _você tá na mesma sala que ela na faculdade_

**Soo:** _se você quiser conversar com ela, ce arranja um jeito_

**Sehun** _: por que eu vim conversar com você mesmo?_

**Soo:** _meus traços angelicais inspiram confiança_

**Sehun** _: vá se foder_

**Soo:** _nem_

**Soo:** _olha, é sério_

**Soo:** _eu não vou conseguir resolver a situação pra você_

**Sehun** _: eu sei, eu sei_

**Sehun** _: a Yixiao sempre tem os melhores conselhos pra essas horas_

**Sehun** _: mas ela simplesmente não quer me responder_

**Soo:** _vocês já não estavam brigados antes?_

**Sehun** _: sim, mas ela nunca fica mais de dois dias com raiva de mim_

**Sehun** _: estou com medo de a Baekhee ter contado_

**Soo:** _medo por quê? Vendo que vocês dois ficaram, isso talvez a acorde pra realidade de que você não está apaixonado por ela_

**Sehun** _: não quero magoá-la_

**Soo:** _você falou coisas horríveis pra ela e diz que não quer magoá-la?_

**Soo:** _meio tarde demais, não?_

**Sehun** _: odeio quando você está certo_

**Sehun** _: não quero que ela saiba_

**Sehun** _: isso faz eu me sentir mal_

**Soo:** _ela é sua amiga, apaixonada por você ou não, são doze anos de amizade, não doze dias_

**Soo:** _ela vai querer saber_

**Sehun** _: MAS ELA NÃO ME RESPONDE_

**Soo:** _olha tu não grita comigo que deixei de chorar por causa da prova de física pra te ler chorando por causa das suas burrices_

**Sehun** _: você não me ajudou de nada_

**Soo:** _claro que ajudei, quem ia jogar verdades na sua cara tão bem quanto eu faço?_

**Sehun** _: te odeio_

**Soo:** _ah, que nada, são seus olhos_

 

.

 

**Soo:** _Baek_

**Soo:** _Baek Baek Baek Baek_

**Baek:** _que que tu quer capeta_

**Soo:** _pra que essa ignorância_

**Baek:** _ah_

**Baek:** _desculpa_

**Baek:** _não to legal esses dias_

**Baek:** _que que você quer, coração????_

**Soo:** _queria perguntar se você tem alguma coisa pra me contar_

**Soo:** _você tem alguma coisa pra me contar, Baek?_

**Baek:** _por que teria?_

**Baek:** _você tá doido?_

**Soo:** _Baek, quando você me trancou no quarto com o_ _Chanyeol_ _anteontem, você tava rindo_

**Soo:** _quando eu saí, parecia que tinha dado de cara com a Samara_

**Soo:** _você quase bateu o carro_

**Soo:** _e me beijou na boca na hora da despedida_

**Soo:** _você tem alguma coisa pra me contar?_

**Baek:** _porra, é sério que eu fiz isso?_

**Baek:** _caralho, desculpa_

**Baek:** _felizmente eu escovo bem os dentes_

**Baek:** _não vou te passar sapinho_

**Soo:** _hahaha, que bonita_

**Soo:** _não muda de assunto_

**Baek:** _por que esse interesse súbito logo agora?_

**Soo:** _ontem eu fui nocauteado pela prova de física, estava sensível demais para discutir_

**Soo:** _hoje a prova foi geografia e eu estou 100% seguro de que arrasei_

**Soo:** _então me sinto forte o suficiente para chegar de voadora_

**Soo:** _desembucha logo o que aconteceu_

**Baek:** _você quando quer, também, hein? Vai ser aborrecido_

**Baek:** _bem, resumo da ópera: eu era uma criança hétera, aí eu fui uma adolescente lésbica, agora sou uma adulta bissexual que não se cansa de levar no cu_

**Baek:** _também conhecido como: sou afim da Yixiao desde que botei os olhos nela pela primeira vez e tava bem feliz levando no cu com uma paixão platônica, mas naaaaaaao, não tava ruim o suficiente_

**Baek:** _aí eu descubro que a Yixiao é apaixonada pelo_ _Sehun_

**Baek:** _e que o_ _Sehun_ _é apaixonado por mim_

**Baek:** _e para concluir essa ciranda ridícula, eu posso estar me apaixonando pelo_ _Sehun_ _de volta_

**Baek:** _ele me beijou na segunda_

**Baek:** _minha cabeça tá uma bagunça_

**Baek:** _aproveita enquanto você é um bebê que essas coisas não te acontecem_

**Soo:** _eu tenho dezoito anos_

**Baek:** _um bebê, uma criança de verão, o inferno ainda não chegou pra você, querido_

**Baek:** _inverno*_

**Soo:** _e assim, você me chama de bebê, mas você que tá no meio de uma bagunça amorosa bem menina de quinze anos_

**Baek:** _OLHA EU SEI TÁ_

**Soo:** _NÃO GRITA COMIGO_

**Baek:** _DESCULPA_

**Baek:** _ai, me ajuda_

**Soo:** _quer contar tudo detalhadinho, desde o começo?_

**Soo:** _amanhã é química, já entreguei pra Jeová_

**Soo:** _to fazendo altos nada, posso ler sua chorumela_

**Baek:** _olha, foi você que veio querendo me fazer falar_

**Baek:** _mas beleza, vou aceitar o aluguel grátis dos seus olhos_

**Baek:** _bem, pra você entender a dimensão do meu problema, vamos ter que voltar lá no meu ensino fundamental..._

 

_._

 

**Chanyeol** _: hey_

**Soo:** _hey_

**Chanyeol** _: como está você_

**Soo:** _morto_

**Chanyeol** _: não sabia que mortos usavam o telefone_

**Soo:** _não estou morto, morto_

**Soo:** _a prova de química ainda deixou alguma coisa viva dentro de mim_

**Soo:** _mas estou na corda bamba_

**Soo:** _se tem algo pra dizer, diga rápido_

**Chanyeol** _: nah, só queria jogar conversa fora_

**Chanyeol** _: estou entediado_

**Chanyeol** _: e só tem você online_

**Soo:** _quanta solidão_

**Chanyeol** _: a Baekhee tá online no whatsapp mas ela tá off pra vida esses dias_

**Chanyeol** _: ela colocou sal no meu café_

**Chanyeol** _: desde então tenho evitado contato_

**Soo:** _kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk porra_

**Chanyeol** _: não ria, demonho_

**Chanyeol** _: ela não quer me contar o que aconteceu, temo que terei que apelar pra chantagem emocional_

**Chanyeol** _: a Yixiao ligou o lado gótico floquinho de neve dela, não quer conversar com ninguém_

**Chanyeol** _: acontece uma vez no mês_

**Chanyeol** _: o_ _Sehun_ _não para de atualizar o stories com umas frases de corno_

**Chanyeol** _: sei lá, acho seguro manter distancia_

**Soo:** _vocês da turminha dos meninos bonitos adoram me usar de psicólogo quando não têm outra opção, né_

**Chanyeol** _: bem, você não cobra_

**Chanyeol** _: sou um universitário, não recuso nada gratuito_

**Chanyeol** _: e awwww, obrigado pela parte que me toca, sei que sou bonito_

**Soo:** _meh_

**Soo:** _acho que com essa, meu resto de vida se foi, adeus_

**Chanyeol** _: Kyungsoo, não se vá_

**Chanyeol:** _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo_

**Chanyeol** _: Kyungsooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Soo:** _que_

**Chanyeol** _: eu tava pensando aqui, sabe_

**Soo:** _é um evento raro?_

**Chanyeol** _: haha, que engraçado você hein_

**Chanyeol** _: tenho ficado muito à toa_

**Chanyeol** _: enfim, no dia em que você ajudou a Baekhee com os caras lá_

**Chanyeol** _: como você descobriu onde ela estudava para ir lá devolver o celular?_

**Soo:** _caralho, é sério que você interrompeu meus momentos finais de vida pra perguntar isso?_

**Soo:** _vai refletir sobre a origem do ovo e da galinha e me deixa morrer em paz_

**Chanyeol** _: anda, responde_

**Soo:** _me deixa morrer_

**Chanyeol** _: tá fugindo do assunto? Vou começar a achar que você é algum tipo de stalker punheteiro_

**Soo:** _eu já sabia quem ela era antes de esbarrar nela, feliz?_

**Chanyeol** _: seria você o surdo da serra elétrica?_

**Soo:** _meu Deus kkkkkkkkkkk_

**Soo:** _não se precipite, vou te contar o caso todo desde o início, tudo bem?_

 

_._

 

**Chanyeol:** _Soo_

**Chanyeol:** _...posso te chamar assim?_

**Soo:** _adorável da sua parte ter perguntado_

**Soo:** _n ligo_

**Soo:** _que foi?_

**Chanyeol:** _bem, tô a toa de molho na cama_

**Chanyeol:** _fui reler as Crônicas do Matador do Rei_

**Chanyeol:** _a Baek tinha dito que você gostava_

**Soo:** _resumo: vc ta entediado e veio me chamar_

**Chanyeol:** _truco_

**Soo:** _você não  tem nada melhor pra fazer?_

**Chanyeol:** _não, e você?_

 

_._

 

**Chanyeol:** _Soo, qual é a coisa dos copos de leite no seu pinterest_

**Soo:** _como você DESCOBRIU o meu pinterest_

**Chanyeol:** _Baek?_

 

**Soo:** _claro, devia ter desconfiado_

**Soo:** _olha, honestamente eu não sei? Gosto da flor, acho_

**Chanyeol:** _vc é cheio de rascunhos de copos de leite no seu caderno lá_

**Soo:** _como você sabe disso?_

**Chanyeol:** _eu presto atenção, sabia?_

 

.

 

**Sehun** _: cara, socorro_

**Sehun** _: pega sua sinceridade filha da puta aí e bota pra funcionar_

**Sehun** _: porque eu preciso de uma luz_

**Soo:** _sim?_

**Sehun** _: a Baekhee continua a fugir de mim como o diabo da cruz_

**Sehun** _: mas eu consegui conversar com a Yixiao_

**Sehun** _: eu contei o que aconteceu pra ela_

**Sehun** _: achei que ela fosse ficar magoada e tal_

**Sehun** _: mas a menina SURTOU_

**Soo:** _em que sentido? Arrancou os cabelos? Arrancou os SEUS cabelos?_

**Sehun** _: quem me dera_

**Sehun** _: a gente tava na minha casa bebendo_

**Sehun** _: é um hábito antigo, a gente comprar alguma coisa e ir lá pra casa beber e jogar conversa fora_

**Sehun** _: quando eu contei o que tinha acontecido ela me beijou (????)_

**Sehun** _: e a gente acabou transando!???????_

**Soo:** _o que é Gossip Girl perto da vida amorosa de vocês né_

**Sehun** _: essa série é horrível, pelo amor de Deus_

**Sehun** _: enfim_

**Sehun** _: eu não sei o que pensar_

**Sehun** _: eu queria dizer que foi tudo efeito da bebida mas eu tava alegrinho só_

**Sehun** _: lembro de tudo, foi tudo bem consciente_

**Sehun** _: agora eu to tipo assim sem saber o que sentir_

**Sehun** _: e agora a Yixiao voltou a me ignorar_

**Sehun** _: ela me bloqueou em todas as redes sociais e porra eu não sei o que eu faço agora_

**Soo:** _admitir que está apaixonado por ela de volta é um bom começo, você sabe_

**Soo:** _depois, bem, não sei_

**Soo:** _vocês saem beijando uns aos outros assim e transam tão tranquilamente_

**Soo:** _usaram camisinha, crianças?_

**Sehun** _: KYUNGSOO_

**Soo:** _ué, é minha obrigação perguntar_

**Sehun** _: não, não_

**Sehun** _: você falou e você tem razão eu to apaixonado por ela né_

**Soo:** _cara, eu não acredito que eu tive que te dizer o óbvio_

**Soo:** _o céu é azul também, tá?_

**Soo:** _e a água é molhada_

**Soo:** _só para o caso de você não ter percebido ainda_

**Sehun** _: vai se foder_

**Soo:** _você diz tanto isso que eu vou começar a achar que é um elogio_

 

_._

 

**Chan** _: Kyungsoo_

**Chan** _: você disse que já tinha reparado na gente antes de tudo e tal porque achava a gente bonito?_

**Soo:** _por que você está voltando com esse assunto agora_

**Soo:** _eu já disse que sim, ué_

**Chan** _: isso quer dizer que você me acha bonito?_

**Soo:** _...sim?_

**Chan** _: obrigado, sei que sou_

**Soo:** _de nada, mas se você já sabia, porque se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui perguntar_

**Chan** _: sei lá, cara_

**Chan:** _..._

**Chan:** _eu te acho bonito também_

**Chan:** _achei desde o começo, na verdade_

**Soo:** _que que deu em vc hoje Chanyeol_

**Chan:** _tô te prestando um elogio seu ingrato do caralho_

**Soo:** _obrigado?_

**Chan:** _humpf, de nada_

**Chan:** _Soo_

**Soo:** _hoje vc tá que tá hein_

**Soo:** _oi_

**Chan:** _lá na casa da Baek, tu disse que tinha conhecimento de causa da minha situação_

**Chan:** _vc também gosta de rapazes?_

**Chan:** _Baek diz que sim_

**Soo:** _Baek está certa_

**Soo:** _mas eu não vou contar essa história agora, nem adianta insistir_

**Chan:** _e vc já teve alguma experiência com rapazes?_

**Soo:** _acho que a essa altura do campeonato_

**Soo:** _é meio óbvio que a resposta se ja sim, Chan_

**Soo:** _o que deu em você?_

**Chan** _: é que a Baekhee anda colocando ideias na minha cabeça_

**Chan** _: e eu tenho começado a achar que ela pode ter razão_

**Soo:** _você vai prestar atenção no que a Baekhee diz? Sério?_

**Soo:** _esperava mais de você_

**Soo:** _..._

**Soo:** _o que ela disse?_

**Chan** _: hmm... te conto uma outra hora_

**Soo:** _qual o sentido de me deixar na curiosidade_

**Chan:** _só vc pode guardar segredos agora, por acaso?_

**Chan** _: certas conversas a gente precisa ter pessoalmente_

**Chan** _: vou indo dormir. Boa noite, Soo_

 

No domingo à noite, meu MotoG finalmente desiste de sua luta e parte para um lugar melhor. Apesar de dolorida, sua morte não me pega de surpresa, e consigo esconder minha tristeza por trás de um sorriso enquanto faço todos os ritos funerários: desmonto o telefone, tiro o cartão de memória, xingo o fato de a bateria dessa bosta ser parafusada no aparelho uma última vez e entrego-o para meus pais, que não escondem o quanto o acontecimento é digno de luto:

— Poxa, Kyungsoo, a gente tá sem condições de te comprar outro agora! — lamenta mamãe. Ela pega a carcaça da minha mão e gira-a entre seus dedos uma vez, tentando ligar o aparelho e suspirando quando ele não reage.  — Vamos tentar te comprar outro no seu aniversário, mas final de ano é sempre uma época tão complicada...

— Ele bem que podia ter esperado mais um mês para estragar, não é? — Papai dá uma risadinha. — Ele já vinha te fazendo raiva desde o começo do ano, um mês a mais, um mês a menos...

— Não tem problema — respondo. — Dá para me virar sem. Agora que as provas acabaram, não preciso de internet para mais nada importante.

Ele arregala os olhos como quem acaba de se lembrar de algo importante.

— Ah, sim, suas provas. Como você foi?

Algo importante, sim. Suspiro de desgosto.

— Acho que fui bem em tudo, menos em física e química. Não consigo colocar a matéria na cabeça.

— É bem filho seu filho mesmo, hein, bem? — zomba meu pai, interrompendo as libras para dar uma cotovelada de leve na barriga de minha mãe. Ela sorri. — Vai dar para passar de ano tranqüilo?

— Química não tem o risco, eu acho, os trabalhos paralelos foram fáceis, mas acho que nada vai me salvar da recuperação em física. — Abaixo a cabeça, encarando meus pés. — Desculpem, é sério, eu realmente não entendi a matéria...

Mamãe estica a mão para bagunçar meus cabelos, mantendo o carinho por alguns segundos antes de descer os dedos por meu rosto até o queixo, forçando-me a olhar pra frente.

— Não vamos ficar bravos por você ter ficado de recuperação por você não ter entendido a matéria, Kyungsoo. Além disso, você está contando com uma desgraça que ainda não aconteceu. Sempre podemos esperar por um milagre. — Nós três sorrimos. — Você realmente tá precisando cortar esse cabelo, a franja já está caindo nos seus olhos...

Por incrível que pareça — ou não, há certa magia nas palavras de uma mãe que não deve ser subestimada — os resultados que saem na terça-fera da semana seguinte são bastante positivos. Boas notas em geografia, história, português, filosofia e sociologia garantem resultados bonitos no meu boletim, com somas finais que se estacionam na casa dos oitenta pontos; notas ruins em matemática, química e biologia são o suficiente para que eu passe raspando pelos sessenta pontos necessários para a aprovação; minha nota sofrível em física me coloca com inacreditáveis 58 pontos na soma final e a professora, num ato de bondade que com certeza lhe garantirá um lugarzinho no céu, força no arredondamento para completar a média. Sinto vontade de beijá-la e sua piscadinha para mim mostra que ela sabe disso.

Convencida, linda, maravilhosa, rainha. Meu espírito animal, essa mulher.

Com esses resultados, posso me considerar aprovado e livre do ensino médio para sempre. Outras matérias, como educação física e artes, já estavam garantidas desde o terceiro bimestre, mas ainda é gratificante receber, dos lábios de uma Hyemi sorridente, a nota total pelo trabalho de naturalismo, com a justificativa de que eu consegui “reproduzir o momento com toda a emoção vinda dos olhos do observador, usando da paleta de tons de cinza com inteligência para conseguir profundidade e verossimilhança.”. É tudo balela, mas não importa, meu sorriso está arreganhado para quem quiser ver e não faço questão nenhuma de escondê-lo. Quem é Monet perto de mim? Van Gogh, quem é Van Gogh? Salvador Dalí morreria de inveja.

Sim, nenhum desses pintores é naturalista, mas ninguém liga.

Quando saio pelo portão, pela última vez, me sinto invencível; nada pode ser capaz de melar minha alegria. Nem mesmo a turminha do bullying me arrastando pro beco de sempre consegue foder com meu humor; eles estão em número maior hoje, dez meninos ao invés dos cinco de sempre, e o jeito como me cercam chega a ser preocupante, mas a lembrança de que nunca mais precisarei pisar nesta escola novamente tira toda a força da cena. É a última vez, cantarolo mentalmente. A última vez, a última vez, a última vez...

— Hoje é a surra que você não vai esquecer, seu viado de merda — avisa o chefe da turminha, o peito estufado como o de um pombo. Sinto vontade de rir. — Nosso presente de despedida pra você.

Eles vêm todos de uma vez, conforme o hábito, e como sempre, eu me abstraio da dor, esperando que se cansem para que eu possa ir embora, sabendo que nunca mais precisarei passar por isso novamente. Meus olhos estão bem abertos e é com um lampejo de desespero que vejo a figura de alguém aparecer na entrada do beco, a silhueta familiar demais para o meu gosto apesar do rosto estar encoberto pelas sombras. Teria sido a surra tão forte a ponto de eu começar a ter alucinações?

As pancadas em mim param gradualmente, até que todos os meninos estejam encarando a silhueta na entrada do beco, e faz-se um minuto de calmaria antes que a turma de garotos se divida, uma boa parte partindo para cima da figura enquanto o resto se volta para continuar a me bater do mesmo jeito de antes. Ignoro-os do jeito que posso, totalmente concentrado na briga que acontece a poucos passos de mim, tentando me convencer que é só um estranho burro que se intrometeu onde não deveria, mas no fim, após uma das nuvens no céu mover-se o suficiente para que sua sombra não mais cubra a região, meus temores se mostram verdadeiros.

É alguém burro, sim, mas definitivamente não um estranho que está prestes a apanhar por ser intrometido.

Ajo movido por instinto e adrenalina. Só ele pode tornar alguém burro o suficiente para se jogar, de mãos vazias, contra uma turma de dez meninos muito maiores que ele mesmo e só ela pode fazer com que essa burrice consiga, no final das contas, algum êxito pelo qual se vangloriar. Sendo justo, muito do meu sucesso vem do elemento surpresa, o choque pela minha explosão atrasando as reações por tempo o suficiente para que eu possa reencontrar minha voz e torcer para que, depois de cinco anos abandonada, ela não me deixe na mão.

— Chanyeol, corre! — grito, a sufocante sensação da voz raspando minha garganta se unindo à estranheza de não poder me ouvir. Chanyeol não se mexe. Pelo amor de Deus... — Some daqui!

Ele finalmente me obedece, mas do jeito errado; ao invés de vazar sozinho, como era a intenção, Chanyeol me prova que sua burrice não tem limites ao me arrastar junto, sua mão bem firme em torno do meu pulso.

Bem... Quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar, né?

Corremos — como retardados, vencemos a avenida, de mãos dadas enquanto a ventania arrasta nossos cabelos para trás, numa cena que seria poética se não estivéssemos fugindo de uma turma de doentes agressores. Na altura em que viramos a esquina, nossos perseguidores finalmente desistindo da brincadeira para irem atormentar outra pessoa, Chanyeol está gargalhando, e me vejo na dúvida sobre o que sentir; se bato nele por me matar de susto desse jeito ou se gargalho junto, a adrenalina fazendo o bom trabalho de manter meu corpo quente, alerta e ligeiramente desconectado da realidade.

Termino rindo junto.

— Eu... não acredito... nisso... — Ele apóia a mão nos joelhos entre suas respirações curtas. — Você... você...

Sinto falta de meu celular, com seu whatsapp salvador de vidas, e percebo que também não tenho mais minha mochila, esquecida no beco pela eternidade com meus cadernos, lápis, o dinheiro do ônibus e também o desenho do IVENTEC. Meus olhos ardem com lágrimas que me recuso a derramar — é só um desenho, afinal, cuja nota eu até já recebi, lembro a mim mesmo — e me deixo escorregar pelo muro de chapisco do meu colégio até me sentar no chão, minhas pernas pesadas e tomadas por tal queimação que se torna impossível sustentar meu próprio peso.

— Você consegue falar! — exclama Chanyeol, se ajoelhando na minha frente, sorrindo incrédulo. Os hematomas de semana passada já começaram a se desbotar e o inchaço do rosto praticamente se foi. Duvido, porém, que o machucado da coluna tenha sarado em apenas uma semana, e me pergunto o que afinal ele está fazendo aqui. — Eu não sabia que você podia falar.

— Eu posso — respondo, franzindo o cenho. — Mas não gosto. Ah... Meu celular estragou. Não tenho papel.

— Então é só você falar, ué! Você sabe!

— Não... Embora. Perdi o dinheiro do ônibus. Vou andando.

— Não, não. Eu to de carro. Vem. — Com uma última respiração profunda, ele se levanta, e estende a mão em minha direção. Aceito que ele me ice para cima e não protesto quando ele continua a segurar a minha mão, me conduzindo pela rua até o carro de Baekhee, estacionado debaixo de uma árvore. — Você... Não gosta de falar?

Nego com a cabeça.

— Por quê?

Ergo as sobrancelhas pra ele.

— Tá, tá, tá. Vou te levar lá pra casa. Meu antigo celular ainda funciona, embora ele mais trave do que qualquer outra coisa. Posso te emprestar. Para você me explicar o que aconteceu. — Seu olhar é afiado. — Tudo o que aconteceu, hein?

Concordo com a cabeça e me sento no banco do carona, esperando-o dar a partida. São menos de dez minutos de viagem que parecem se estender por muito mais tempo — há uma atmosfera pesada no carro, que se torna mais e mais sufocante a cada minuto. Sinto que estou prestes a ser condenado por algum crime, embora não tenha cometido nenhum, e o jeito como Chanyeol agarra o volante, com força suficiente para embranquecer as juntas, não colabora para desfazer a minha impressão. Ele está bravo, consigo ver, mas por causa de quê?

Apesar de sua expressão e postura corporal, Chanyeol é gentil ao estacionar o carro, me pegar pela mão — de novo — e me conduzir para dentro do prédio onde mora, um bloquinho de cimento de quatro andares feio de doer. É gentil ao me fazer sentar sobre uma cadeira e também é gentil ao embeber algodão em alguma solução de cheiro ácido e passá-lo sobre meu rosto e costas. Onde o algodão toca, arde e queima, mas não me dou ao direito de reclamar. Agora que a adrenalina abaixou, me estranho, alheio ao meu próprio corpo, como se todos os estímulos viessem de muito longe.

Os olhos de Chanyeol ainda queimam quando ele estende um celular antigo em minha direção, um desses primeiros nokias a ter touchscreen, e aguarda pacientemente até que eu cadastre o whatsapp com o meu número de telefone. Há mais de setenta mensagens de Baekhee e mais umas cinqüenta de Sehun, conversas para as quais não dou atenção no momento. Minha atenção é desviada para a primeira conversa, onde apenas uma mensagem aparece, curta e grossa:

 

**Chan** _: desembucha_

**Soo:** _sobre o que_

**Chan** _: quem eram aqueles caras? Por que você não estava reagindo? Como assim você sabe falar?_

**Soo:** _o que você tava fazendo lá? Quem te deu o direito de se intrometer?_

**Soo:** _você ainda tá com a costela machucada_

**Soo:** _é por acaso algum tipo de suicida?_

**Chan** _: eu perguntei primeiro_

**Soo:** _não sou obrigado a responder nada pra você_

**Soo:** _eu que salvei sua pele, não o contrário_

**Chan** _: Soo..._

**Soo:** _você não tem o direito de me intimidar, é a minha vida, você que se intrometeu_

**Soo:** _você responde primeiro_

 

Nos encaramos por alguns minutos, imóveis, competindo para ver quem faz a pior careta, até que, com um suspiro, Chanyeol finalmente desiste.

— Você sumiu das redes sociais, Baekhee tava entrando em desespero já. Ela encheu tanto o meu saco, mas tanto, que eu acabei perdendo a paciência. — Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, pregados na testa por uma camada de suor, e respira fundo. — Aí eu peguei meu carro e fui lá na sua escola pra ver se você tava vivo. Eu não deveria estar dirigindo, minha costela ainda tá bem machucada, mas foda-se. Quando eu cheguei, aqueles caras estavam te arrastando pro beco, eu só... Agi por instinto.

 

**Soo:** _justo_

**Chanyeol** _: sua vez_

**Soo:** _bem, quando eu tava no primeiro ano do ensino médio, eu conheci um cara no twitter_

**Soo:** _descobri que ele era da minha escola depois de umas conversas, que ele também era surdo_

**Soo:** _resumindo a história: a gente se beijou no pátio de trás da escola, um beijo não muito puritano, preciso dizer_

**Soo:** _e uns meninos_

**Soo:** _eles surraram nós dois, eu e ele, depois da escola, surraram mesmo. Nós dois quase morremos_

**Soo:** _ele foi transferido de escola pouco depois, sumiu do twitter, nunca mais o vi_

**Soo:** _mas os meninos me perseguem desde então_

**Soo:** _eles me batiam muito, dentro da escola, aí uma professora viu tudo e denunciou para a diretoria_

**Soo:** _a turma quase toda foi expulsa, deu polícia, B.O, muito choro dos meus pais_

**Soo:** _os sucessores espirituais da turminha que fodeu minha vida são os caras de hoje_

**Soo:** _só que eles não querem ser expulsos, então têm todo o cuidado de me bater um pouquinho todos os dias_

**Soo:** _para não ficar marcas e tal_

**Chan** _: e por que você não denuncia, criatura?_

**Soo:** _preguiça_

**Soo:** _eles não vão ser punidos, a escola não se responsabiliza por nada que ocorra fora dos perímetro dela_

**Soo:** _e eles nunca deixam marcas visíveis, daria trabalho demais para provar_

**Soo:** _então eu deixo. Se sou meio banana? Sou. Foda-se._

**Soo:** _sobre eu falar: eu não nasci surdo_

**Soo:** _escutei normalmente até os dez anos de idade, aprendi a ler, escrever e falar_

**Soo:** _quando eu tinha onze, eu fui diagnosticado com uma doença_

**Soo:** _eu nem lembro o nome_

**Soo:** _é uma doença não muito rara, mas que normalmente demora décadas para atingir um estado realmente grave_

**Soo:** _no meu caso, por um motivo que ninguém entende, um estado de degeneração que eu atingiria em cinqüenta anos foi atingido em apenas dois_

**Soo:** _aos onze anos eu ouvia perfeitamente, aos treze eu estava surdo_

**Soo:** _alguma dessas universidades aí está estudando meu caso_

**Soo:** _para entender porque a doença progrediu desse jeito_

**Soo:** _e assim, é horrível falar e não se ouvir_

**Soo:** _é uma sensação horrorosa, muito horrorosa_

**Soo:** _então eu meio que não falo????? Não é necessário_

**Soo:** _meus pais e eu aprendemos libras juntos, eu me comunico por libras com eles quando estou em casa_

**Soo:** _eu aprendi leitura de lábios, também, sou muito bom nisso_

**Soo:** _e eu não tinha amigos antes, não precisava de me comunicar com ninguém_

**Soo:** _agora brotou você, Baekhee e_ _Sehun_ _e eu sou obrigado a me socializar, mas eu tava muito bem só com meus amigos imaginários do twitter_

**Chan** _: ah. Desculpa?_

**Soo:** _não peça desculpa por isso. Peça desculpa por se arriscar desse jeito e quase me matar do coração_

**Soo:** _ele nunca me bateram para me matar_

**Soo:** _mas poderiam perfeitamente ter pegado pesado com você_

 

Ele sorri e, sem o inchaço, o efeito que o ato tem em seu rosto é muito agradável de ver: uma covinha aparece em seu queixo e seus olhos se contraem em meias-luas, dando-lhe um aspecto arteiro. Ele está machucado também, vejo, cheio de arranhados nas bochechas e ombros, e não resiste quando puxo-o pela mão para se ajoelhar na minha frente, tomando o algodão e o líquido ardido de sua mão para passá-los em seu rosto.

— Me desculpe — diz ele, olhando direto nos meus olhos enquanto deslizo o algodão úmido por sua face. Lembro das várias conversas que tivemos no domingo à noite, pouco antes do meu celular pedir arrego, e começo a me sentir nervoso. Subitamente, estou consciente demais sobre todo o meu corpo, desde os meus braços curtos demais até meus pés, quentes dentro dos sapatos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com ele. — É que... Bem. Não sei muito bem o que dizer.

— Já falou o suficiente — digo, novamente em voz alta, ignorando a estranheza do ato para lhe oferecer um sorriso, e quanto ele sorri de volta, o rosto bem perto do meu, sinto minha respiração falhar um compasso.

E dessa distância, ele é ainda mais bonito do que conseguia ser quando eu o observava de longe, eu e meus sonhos de uma amizade que parecia completamente impossível — como modelos, me lembro de pensar sobre ele e seus amigos. Agora, porém, depois de tê-lo visto chorar, de tê-lo consolado e de estar com ele aqui, Chanyeol não apenas parece humano, mas também algo tangível o suficiente para que eu possa esticar a mão e simplesmente alcançar, e essa perspectiva é tão vasta e assustadora que, no fim, diante de todas as possibilidades, termino decidindo não fazer nada.

— Eles chegaram a acertar você em algum ponto? — pergunto, deslizando a mão por seu rosto, hiperconsciente dos pontos onde as pontas de meus dedos deslizam na pele. — Ou só te arranharam?

— Só me arranharam.

Balanço a cabeça e me livro do algodão e do anti-séptico, enxugando as mãos nervosamente, mas Chanyeol não se move. Ainda ajoelhado na minha frente, rosto alinhado com o meu — o único jeito de isto acontecer, porque a vida não foi gentil comigo na questão da estatura — ele observa todos os meus atos, parecendo ciente do meu nervosismo, e divertindo-se com ele.

— Ah... O que eu perdi nesses dias que fiquei... ah... fora do ar?

— Muita coisa. — Ele ri soprado. — Sehun, Baekhee e Yixiao, depois de dois anos inteiros de novela, parece que finalmente se resolveram, de um jeito que é bom pros três... Eu acho.

Arregalo os olhos.

— Você sabia?

— Que Sehun gostava de Yixiao e de Baekhee, que gostava de Yixiao e de Sehun? Sim, sabia. Eu não sabia que a Baekhee e o Sehun tinham se pegado naquele dia lá na casa da Baek, porém. Ela foi me contar depois.

— E como eles se resolveram?

— Você tava tentando bancar o cupido, que eu sei, e eu também. Convenci os três a se encontrarem no domingo à noite para finalmente botarem os pingos nos is cara a cara. — Chanyeol sorri maldosamente. — Eles terminaram transando. Os três. Não me olha com essa cara, fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. Numa virada de roteiro extraordinária, descobrimos que Yixiao gostava de Sehun, mas também se apaixonou por Baekhee, e agora os três começaram uma relação?

Sinto vontade de sair pulando e bater palmas, mas me contento com um arfar e um tombar de cabeça, algo mais socialmente aceitável.

— O quê?

— É sério! Eles estão namorando! Finalmente!

Nos entreolhamos por um segundo antes de cairmos na risada, que morre tão logo percebo Chanyeol se aproveitando da oportunidade para inclinar seu rosto mais para a frente, agora tão próximo que sinto o ar quente de seus expirares bater direto no meu rosto.

— Chan...

— Sim?

Sei a resposta, embora não saiba se estou ou não preparado para ela, e termino por perguntar assim mesmo, ciente de que minha voz, essa que aprendi a detestar com os anos, não é nada mais do que um sussurro nos poucos centímetros que nos separam:

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Beijando você.

E é com toda essa simplicidade que ele se inclina em minha direção, vencendo a distância mínima que nos separa para me beijar nos lábios, e é também com toda a simplicidade do mundo que eu retribuo. Me pergunto se isto tem a ver com as coisas que Baekhee andou conversando com Chanyeol, as quais ele pensa que podem ser verdade, e me pergunto se todas as tentativas de Baekhee de me aproximar de sua turma não eram, na verdade, a mulher bancando a cupida. A verdade é que eu não sei.

O que sei é que nos beijamos com toda a calma do mundo por um tempo muito longo, apenas lábios e línguas se tocando, antes que eu embrenhe a mão por seus cabelos e ele leve as mãos até minha cintura, num aperto suave. Nos beijamos por outro tempo muito longo depois disso, sem desespero, nada muito sexual, Chanyeol movendo seus polegares numa carícia suave como uma pluma.

Não sei se quero parar de beijá-lo; quando o fizer, terei que pensar sobre o que estou fazendo, terei que revisitar as últimas semanas, todos os momentos onde estive no mesmo ambiente com o Chanyeol, onde o vi rir, zombar, chorar, para examiná-los sobre a ótica dos meus novos sentimentos, e não sei se quero isso. Novas perguntas surgem e eu talvez eu não goste das respostas que eu encontrar; talvez não haja respostas, também.

Mas quando ele enfim dá o beijo como terminado, movendo os lábios para plantar um selinho na minha bochecha antes de afastar e sorrir para mim, essas coisas não têm tanta importância. Não agora. Não por enquanto.

— Você é fofo — ri ele, sentando-se no meu colo para me envolver seus braços em torno de mim em um abraço de urso. E quando o abraço de volta, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo meu corpo aceso de um jeito que não tem nada a ver com a adrenalina, vejo piscar por minhas pálpebras uma cena familiar: um rosto, envolvido por copos de leite, mil cores aquareladas explodindo no fundo. Uma nova pintura.

O rosto de Chanyeol ficaria lindo no centro dessa pintura, percebo.

Vou pintá-la, prometo. Quando eu sair desse abraço. Se eu sair.

Por enquanto, estar aqui está bom o suficiente.

 

 


End file.
